Angel Eyes
by Gatita-yaoi
Summary: Un accidente habia cambiado todo... Viviría para siempre con aquella carga, su vida era un infierno del cual nunca saldría. Se lo merecía, era su culpa. Pero, tal vez algo podría salvarlo de aquel hoyo negro en el que habia caído, eso algo, era conocido como "Amor". ¿Que pasara cuando descubra los secretos tras esos ojos verdes? "Arthur esta... ciego" UsUk FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! **

**Aquí llego ore-sama con un nuevo y awesome fic, esta vez al igual que el anterior, es FrUkUs, pero con una trama muy diferente. Espero que les guste, me tarde una eternidad pensando en como escribirlo hasta que al final este coso apareció Jajaja. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama OwO**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, solo un fic algo sentimental XD**

**A leer~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Era una mañana radiante y alegre en la familia Kirkland, todos eran felices, una casa llena de paz y amor, todos los hermanos se llevaban bien, al igual que era la relación de sus padres, a pesar de no ser de una sociedad alta, y vivir en el campo, alejados de la ciudad, era una familia feliz.

¡Mama, vamos al teatro, quiero ir al teatro!- dijo emocionado uno de los menores de la familia, Arthur Kirkland, quien en ese entonces apenas tenía 14 años.

Yo también quiero ir- a lo lejos sentado viendo la television hablo uno de 5 hermanos, Glen, el cual era el segundo hijo, uno de los más calmados del hogar.

Yo voto a favor- rio el padre de los hermanos Kirkland mientras sostenía al recién nacido Peter, era el menor de la casa.

Bien, entonces todos iremos hoy al teatro- sonrió su madre mientras todos reían felices a excepción del hijo mayor de la familia, Scott, de ya 20 años, el cual estaba conversando con algunos compañeros.

Yo no puedo ir, tengo practica en la universidad- aviso seriamente mientras salía de la casa y se iba de allí en su automóvil, el nunca habia sido muy apegado a la familia, pero de vez en cuando iba de visitas o a pasar allí junto a sus hermanos menores.

Bien, entonces iremos sin su hermano amargado- rio su madre mientras servía el almuerzo. Para luego ir de viaje a la ciudad principal, London, que quedaba a 1 hora del pueblito en el que Vivian

Luego del almuerzo todos subieron al auto para emprender viaje a la capital, el viaje era tranquilo, todos conversando y riendo. A lo lejos vieron en el camino un túnel que tenían que pasar para ir a su destino, un puente viejo que habia estado allí durante ya cientos de años.

¿Saben una vieja leyenda niños? Dicen que si aguantan la respiración hasta el final del túnel, un hada cumplirá el deseo que ustedes quieran- conto jovialmente su madre virándose a ver a sus hijos que escuchaban atentamente sus palabras

Lo intentare- grito Bryan, mientras tapaba su nariz y su boca al igual que sus otros dos hermanos que siguieron el juego. Pero por estar tan distraídos de ello, ninguno se dio cuenta de que el puente se estaba resquebrajando, y en el momento menos esperado una gigantesca piedra cayo en la parte delantera del auto, haciéndolo voltearse mientras todos los autos en el trafico comenzaban a acelerar y tratar de salir de allí, un camión paso empujando brutalmente el pequeño auto familiar haciéndolo pedazos y que de vueltas hasta que quedo volteado en el asfalto del camino y un gran charco de sangre se extendía por el piso quedando todo en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La policía, los bomberos y hospitales fueron rápidamente informados del accidente en el túnel que daba entrada a la ciudad londinense. Las carreteras fueron invadidas por los carros de los paramédicos que iban al lugar del desastre a toda prisa. Apenas llegaron entraron buscando sobrevivientes a la catástrofe, sacando de allí a las personas malheridas y a los cadáveres que encontraban en el camino.

El puente está a punto de derrumbarse, debemos salir pronto- ordeno el jefe de bomberos que habia ido allí, so voz tenía un leve acento francés y tenía cabello rubio corto y una larga barba, símbolo de su edad. Al ver la tierra cayendo del techo se alarmo mas.- Salgan rápido, ya no hay nadie vivo- dijo mientras los demás bomberos terminaban de sacar a un anciano de los escombros de un carro.

Mama…Papa…- el sonido de un llanto infantil alarmo a todos los presentes, ese llanto provenía de un carro que estaba destrozado. Se acercaron rápidamente viendo a un pequeño niño tanteando el suelo con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del vehículo, sin lograrlo.

Llévenlo afuera, ¡rápido!- ordeno el jefe mientras los bomberos tomaba en brazos al niño de cabello rubio y cejas espesar, el pequeño abrió los ojos, dejando ver aquellos verdes obres que carecían de brillo.

¡Mi mama, mi papa, mis hermanos!- grito mientras lloraba intentando zafarse del agarre de aquellos señores e ir con su familia, estaban vivos, él sabía que estaban vivos, ¡tenían que estarlo!

Yo buscare si alguien está vivo aquí- el de obres azules como el cielo abrió la puerta del carro con toda su fuerza, viendo allí el desastre, pero entre todo, escucho la respiración y el llanto de una mujer, estaba viva.- Señora…la ayudare a salir- le sonrió mientras intentaba quitar las piedras que impedían su salida y el cinturón de seguridad.

Mis hijos…salve a mis hijos- lloraba mientras se apoyaba en el oficial

Ellos…su hijo está afuera, está bien, vamos, afuera él lo está esperando- sonrió mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, - señora, debe conservar sus energías durante más tiempo, ya mismo saldremos- rio mientras miraba alegre a aquella mujer, mas ambos no notaron que aquel lugar se estaba derrumbando. – Sabe… yo antes de venir acá estaba cenando junto a mis hijos, así que debo regresar rápido para comer la comida que Francis preparo- dijo feliz, mas esa felicidad se esfumo cuando una roca cayó frente a ellos, causando que con el impacto ambos cayeran al piso. Tratando de mantenerse, el jefe Bonnefoy se levantó, ayudando a la mujer a levantarse, más para ese momento ya fue muy tarde, el puente comenzó a destruirse, derrumbándose completamente. No pudieron salir.

¡NOOO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar aquel estruendo, todo estaba perdido, todo…intento correr hacia allí, más lo detuvieron. En aquel momento cayo inconsciente, no quería vivir nunca más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apago la television lanzando el control al suelo, esa noticia se habia clavado como si fuesen millones de agujas en su corazón, mas que todo, estaba preocupado por su familia. Intento llamar a su mama y a su papa pero nadie contesto, el teléfono ni siquiera timbraba. Empezo a temblar y salio corriendo del hospital en el cual trabajaba a medio tiempo para ir al lugar del accidente, rezando que todos…que su familia este a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró el teléfono y cayo de rodillas al piso… ¿Cómo haría ahora para vivir? ¿Cómo haría ahora para mantener a sus hermanos? Su padre habia muerto…la única persona que los mantenía se habia ido, y el apenas tenía 15 años, tenía un hermano menor de 12 y una hermana que habia nacido hace 3 meses. Su madre habia muerto en el parto, y su padre era su única esperanza, y ahora no estaba.

Francis… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto su hermano menor, llamado Mathew acercándose al sigilosamente.

Papa…hubo un accidente en el túnel de Londres…el ya no volverá- susurro despacio mientras abrazaba a su hermano, el cual empezó a llorar, comprendía perfectamente eso, sabía que significaban las palabras de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los días desde hace 4 años llevaba repartiendo comida por casi todo el barrio cerca de su casa, era así como se habia ganado la vida para mantener a sus hermanos. Ese trabajo lo hacía durante la noche, mientras en la mañana estudiaba en el colegio y en la tarde trabajaba en un restaurante pequeño que habia hecho en su casa. Los años habían pasado volando desde la muerte de su padre, con todo su esfuerzo habia logrado mandar a Mathew y a Clarie a la escuela y mantener su educación. Ahora que ya ambos habían crecido, Mathew lo ayudaba a preparar la comida y su hermanita de limpiar la pequeña casa en la que Vivian, a pesar de no ser mucho, él se sentía feliz con ello. Y más aún cuando poco después de la muerte de su padre se había mudado un chico de ojos jade y cabello rubio con unas cejas sobrepobladas, era su amor platónico, y verlo siempre le daba ánimo para trabajar. Si, sabía que era cursi, pero era parte de su naturaleza francesa. Rio divertido mientras llegaba a la casa de aquel chico, siempre a esas horas lo veía desde el balcón de la casa caminando de un lado a otro, recitando poemas o estudiando literatura, esta vez, lo que el narraba, era la vida de William Shakespeare.

Se bajó de su bicicleta y dejo un paquete con comida, esta vez habia hecho fes and chips, una comida inglesa que siempre preparaba los domingos, además de un pie de fresas. Recogió el paquete vacío de comida de la noche anterior, viendo divertido la letra del británico, parecían garabatos "Gracias por la comida". Eso era lo que decía en la nota pegada al paquete vacío.

Su rostro es lindo pero su letra es tan infantil- rio mientras guardaba el paquete vacío en su maleta, y después se fue de allí con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su clase como siempre era un bullicio, sus compañeros hablaban de chicas famosas como modelos o cantantes o algunos hablaban de las últimas noticias en la ciudad, en realidad a él no le importaban mucho esos asuntos, así que como siempre se la pasaba leyendo para poder comprender más a su amor platónico.

¡Silencio!- interrumpió el profesor a la clase, entrando de manera autoritaria mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.- todos hagan silencio, mocosos- ordeno aquel viejito de ya unos 70 u 80 años.- ¡Francis Bonnefoy!- lo llamo.

Oui?- pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado su libro.

Pasa al frente por favor- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el obedeció y se paró para pasar a donde le indicaba su profesor.- Atención todos ustedes mocosos, este año el campeón en notas de la ciudad ha sido Francis Bonnefoy, un aplauso por favor- dijo sonriéndole al francés el cual imito la acción, mientras todos sus compañeros aplaudían y gritaban su nombre contentos.- Oye Francis…con estas calificaciones podrías fácilmente convertirte en un doctor y sacar una beca en Oxford ¿no pensaras en convertirte en bombero, cierto?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta

Profesor, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser bombero?- rio mientras tomaba su libreta de calificaciones y se iba a sentar con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, y como celebración a las notas de Francis, todos iremos a ver una exposición de las obras de William Shakespeare en la biblioteca central- dijo con emoción mientras todos celebraban por ir a aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos bajaron del bus escolar que los habia llevado a la gigantesca biblioteca central de Londres, el último en bajar fue Francis. Dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, era de verdad gigantesco. Al alzar a ver al balcón de la biblioteca allí lo vio nuevamente, aquel chico de ojos jade del cual se habia enamorado. Entro corriendo a la biblioteca y subió rápidamente las escaleras para poder encontrarse con él, y definitivamente lo hizo. El británico se dio la vuelta mientras suspiraba profundamente y se dirigía a la salida. Francis rápidamente para que él no se dé cuenta de que lo estaba espiando se sentó en una de las mesas de lectura sacando uno de sus libros, y al verlo pasar tan cerca suyo su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mas toda su emoción se esfumo un poco cuando vio que el chico ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni dijo nada, simplemente paso ignorándolo.

Arg… debí haberlo saludado o algo, ¿Dónde quedo mi espíritu de conquistador?- se regañó a si mismo jalándose los cabellos mientras se levantaba para ir a la presentación de obras literarias de Shakespeare. Al entrar a la sala de conferencias vio allí en el escenario a amor platónico, por obra del destino parecía que siempre se reencontraban. Se sentó entre los asientos de adelante para poder estar más cerca de el mientras las luces del lugar se apagaban para dar inicio a la función.

Ese chico esta guapo- escucho que dijo uno de sus compañeros que estaban sentados más atrás que el.

Si, sus cejas le dan un toque muy sexi- rio otro mientras los demás también reían, cabe decir que Francis estudiaba en un colegio solo de hombres…y varios de estos eran homosexuales declarados, como el trio que estaba frente a el.

No se ilusionen con el, bastardos- escucharon una voz con un acento italiano a su lado, viendo a un chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Tu puedes amigo!- escucharon que grito mientras el británico al escucharlo sonrió un poco, dándose confianza para empezar.

Sean todos bienvenidos a la presentación de los autores famosos de nuestro país, esta vez les hablare acerca de William Shakespeare- hablo pausadamente mientras encendía el proyector del lugar y este mostraba una imagen del tan famoso escritor.- William Shakespeare nació en Stratford on Avon en 1564 en una familia estable; pese a ello, abandonó la escuela a temprana edad porque su padre tuvo grandes dificultades económicas y políticas.- La imagen del proyector cambio a la portada del libro más conocido del escritor- entre sus obras más famosas, están Romeo y Julieta- nuevamente la imagen cambio a la portada de otra obra- y Hamlet… a continuación podemos leer un fragmento de la historia Romeo y Julieta- señalo la pantalla, mas no se visualizó nada además de la imagen de la portada de Hamlet. Entre el público, Scott se palmeo la frente, su hermano estaba cometiendo equivocaciones.

Joven, creo que sus palabras no concuerdan con la pantalla- dijo uno de los chicos de público, y después se empezaron a oír quejas del público, haciendo que el británico se ponga nervioso

También…una de sus obras más famosas fue Antonio y Cleopatra…- dijo sin saber que más hacer. Francis preocupado fue sigilosamente y subió al escenario arrodillándose a lado del británico, sin ser visto por los demás, debido a la carencia de luz

Cambia la pantalla, olvidaste cambiarla- le dijo en un tono algo bajo, pero suficiente para que el escuchara. Arthur torpemente tomo el control y obedeció a las palabras del francés.- Ahora habla sobre Antonio y Cleopatra, es una obra basada en una historia real, sobre el imperio romano y el imperio egipcio- le dijo mientras lo veía de reojo.

Antonio y Cleopatra es una obra basada en una historia real, sobre el imperio romano y egipcio que estaba en guerra sin embargo la princesa de Egipto, Cleopatra y un jefe del triunvirato, Antonio se enamoran…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur suspiro algo aliviado, a partir de aquel momento su presentación habia sido exitosa, y ya se habia finalizado. Cerró sus ojos y escucho como todos salían quedando al final la sala en silencio. Francis al ver que ya no habia nadie más allí subió al escenario junto al británico, el cual apago el proyector y paso de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarlo ni darle las gracias, eso le molesto un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llego a su casa se aseguró de que Clarie ya haya estado dormida, cubrió su cabeza con aquella gorrita de lana que su hermanita siempre usaba, debido a su enfermedad, carecía de pelo. Beso la frente de la pequeña y salio a ver a Mathew que estaba haciendo la cena para el.

Te prepare tortitas- le sonrió su hermano menor mientras ponía la comida en la mesa y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo así? Las tortitas siempre son para eventos especiales… ¿Hubo algo hoy, mon amour?- pregunto sonriente.

Tus notas, tienes las mejores notas de Londres, eso es motivo de celebración- rio mientras le servia una copa de vino a su hermano mayor.

No es para tanto, petit- miro como el de ojos violetas se sentaba a su lado y sacaba un sobre.

Lo conseguimos…- dijo mostrándole lo que contenía el sobre, 3 boletos aéreos a estados unidos y la certificación para la operación de su hermanita. Francis de la impresión casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo y cogió felizmente aquellos documentos.

¡Si! Ahora podremos salvar la vida de Clarie- casi grito alegremente

Solo debemos programar la fecha de la operación e iremos ese día, perè- sonrió el menor

Ya te dije que no me digas padre, soy tu hermano- dijo acariciando los cabellos del canadiense felizmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese bar de mala muerte con uno de sus amigos, tomando licor y fumando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

¿Hoy tampoco volverás a casa a ver a Arthur?- pregunto su amigo mirándolo de reojo, el simplemente bajo la cabeza y saco de su bolsillo uno de sus inseparables amigos durante ese tiempo, prendiéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca y fumarlo con paciencia- ¿Sigue siendo tan doloroso volver a casa?- nuevamente lo atacaba con otra pregunta

Porque cuando Arthur me ve, es doloroso para el- dijo en un bufido mientras dejaba a un lado su viejo cigarrillo y sacaba otro.

¿No lo estas evitando porque es doloroso para ti?- eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, cogió la botella llena de wiskey para llevársela a la boca más el otro lo detuvo- ¿Crees que si Arthur te viera en este estado el estaría feliz?

Hoy…realmente iba a ir a casa, hoy iba a ir a ver a Arthur… pero ¿sabes que día es hoy?... es el día en el que toda mi familia murió, él lo recuerda perfectamente- mascullo mientras se tomaba otro trago de wiskey

No fue culpa de nadie, no fue la culpa de Arthur… y cuando no se puede dar marcha atrás a ciertas cosas…-

No puedo darme por vencido, Quiero ser capaz de mostrarle todo nuevamente, que ese conejo sea feliz nuevamente…Si no hago eso no sere capaz de llamarme su hermano mayor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tanteo en la mesa la última vela que le faltaba por colocar en el pastel que habia comprado, ese día era el aniversario de su familia, habia puesto dos velas grandes para sus padres y tres pequeñas para sus hermanitos.

Feliz aniversario…Mama, papa, espero que estén cuidando bien de mis hermanos, y que se encuentren bien en el cielo…- susurro con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. De repente escucho el teléfono sonar, y antes de que se levantara a verlo la contestadora automática sonó, era un mensaje de Scott.

"Arthur…conejo ¿estas durmiendo? Parece que otra vez no podré ir a verte…Hace frio, asi que abrígate bien, no quiero que te enfermes y después tengas que ir al hospital- luego de aquellas palabras hubo un gran silencio, eso fue lo último que dijo, mientras el sonido que indicaba que la grabación habia sonado retumbaba en sus oídos. Con algo de torpeza fue a su habitación, llena de libros y películas, de títeres y pinturas de teatros, esa era la descripción que siempre Scott hacía de su habitación. Se sentó un momento en su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras escuchaba la radio. "Hoy en la ciudad de London se presentara una de las obras de teatro más famosas al pasar de los tiempos, Romeo y Julieta"

Realmente quiero verlo por mi mismo- susurro mientras se levantaba de allí y cogía sus libros y su billetera para salir de la casa.

Francis en ese momento estaba pasando por la calle en la cual vivía el chico de ojos jade, y cuando llego cerca lo vio allí, saliendo de su casa abrazando unos libros contra su pecho, se quito la capucha del abrigo que llevaba puesto para que el chico lo reconociera, mas este paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, siempre era así, lo ignoraba. Arthur continuó caminando hasta que escucho la bocina de un carro muy cerca de el, cerró los ojos, no sabia de que dirección provenía ese sonido, pero ya tampoco le importaba, lo único que sabia era que el vehículo se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia el. De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho y luego lo cogía de los brazos alejándolo un poco

¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Acaso no podías ver que el carro se acercaba!?- le grito Francis furioso, se habia llevado un gran susto.

Suéltame- le dijo zafándose bruscamente de su agarre mientras intentaba caminar manteniendo el equilibrio. Se arrodillo en el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros que habían salido volando cuando fue jalado, pero no los encontraba, no los podía tocar, no los podía sentir. Francis vio anonado como el menor tanteaba el piso buscando sus libros que habían caído en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que estaba.

Tengo que ir a verlo…se suponía que lo veríamos juntos…- escucho que decía mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus objetos por medio de la calle.- mi familia debe estar esperando, se los prometí, dije que lo veríamos juntos- se agacho a altura del menor, poniéndose casi frente de él, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta…el chico del cual estaba enamorado, era ciego.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic. Y si, Arthur en el accidente perdió la vista, quedándose ciego y al cuidado de Scott, mientras Francis perdió a su padre y sin ningún adulto que se hiciera cargo de su familia el procuró salir adelante. El trama de este fic esta basado en la novela coreana con el mismo titulo "Angel Eyes" aunque no todo en el fic se va a parecer, simplemente esta basada XDD. Y bueno…es una historia algo trágica que luego se ira convirtiendo en romance 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado XDD y dejen Reviews con sus comentarios OwO**

**Hasta la pasta~ ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amis *w***

**Aquí vengo nuevamente trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de este kawaii fic OwO. Muchas gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado con esta historia, con sus reviews y empezando a seguir y agregando a favoritos este fic, en verdad, ¡muchas gracias! – hace reverencia como japonesa-**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco el dorama en el que este fic esta basado OwO**

**Advertencias: Ninguna… TwT**

**A leer~ ^°^ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Continuó caminando hasta que escucho la bocina de un carro muy cerca de el, cerró los ojos, no sabía de qué dirección provenía ese sonido, pero ya tampoco le importaba, lo único que sabía era que el vehículo se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él. De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho y luego lo cogía de los brazos alejándolo un poco

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Acaso no podías ver que el carro se acercaba!?- le grito Francis furioso, se habia llevado un gran susto.

-Suéltame- le dijo zafándose bruscamente de su agarre mientras intentaba caminar manteniendo el equilibrio. Se arrodillo en el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros que habían salido volando cuando fue jalado, pero no los encontraba, no los podía tocar, no los podía sentir. Francis vio anonado como el menor tanteaba el piso buscando sus libros que habían caído en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que estaba.

-Tengo que ir a verlo…se suponía que lo veríamos juntos…- escucho que decía mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus objetos por medio de la calle.- mi familia debe estar esperando, se los prometí, dije que lo veríamos juntos- se agacho a altura del menor, poniéndose casi frente de él, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta…el chico del cual estaba enamorado, era ciego. Miro sorprendido como el otro tanteaba el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros- No debíamos haber ido al teatro…no importa si no veo ese tipo de cosas en toda mi vida- vio como una lagrima caía al piso y después poco a poco más empezaron a caer de aquellos obre verdes sin brillo. Su corazón se detuvo al verlo así- lo siento…por mi culpa...por mi culpa…lo siento, perdón- escucho las palabras que decía, era todo impactante y confuso, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al escuchar el llanto y los sollozos de su amor, cada vez que decía esa frase "Lo siento o perdón" sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

Vio como el británico se paraba con algo de dificultad y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa, tocando las paredes para poder ubicarse allí. Francis en silencio cogió los libros del otro y lo siguió sigilosamente hasta que vio que sacaba sus llaves y abría de su casa. Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del menor, el cual se giró un poco con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo

-Tus libros…- le dijo algo nervioso, el chico cogió sus pertenencias arranchándoselas bruscamente.

-Déjame explicarte algo, francesito, yo a ningún momento pedí tu ayuda, no te entrometas en mi vida- le dijo enojado, Francis parpadeo seguidamente algo asombrado

-¿Cómo supiste que soy francés?- pregunto anonado.

-Tu voz…es una voz tan fea y fastidiosa que la recordé… y tú también fuiste el que me interrumpió en mi presentación… no tienes nada más que hacer además de meterte en la vida de los demás ¿verdad?- dijo en tono áspero

-Yo…yo tengo muchos motivos para meterme en tu vida- tartamudeo intentando defenderse- primero, te acabo de salvar de ese carro-

-¡Yo no he pedido que me ayudes!- le grito fastidiado

-Mira nada más ese temperamento que tienes, petit, bueno, además de eso, la persona que siempre viene a entregarte tu comida soy yo, al igual que los que preparan somos mi hermano y yo- le dijo en un tono algo arrogante, y después fue hacia su bicicleta que estaba a unos pocos pasos de allí, Arthur al oír sus pasos alejarse se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, más nuevamente sintió que lo cogían del brazo.

-Toma, están tan bueno que te arrepentirás si no lo comes, son scones que hizo mi hermanito- rio mientras dejaba un paquete de comida en manos del británico, el cual ni siquiera le dio las gracias ni nada, mientras entraba a su casa dejándolo afuera en la fría noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Arthur estaba nuevamente dando la misma conferencia que el día anterior, ya que toda esa semana el tema era el mismo. Tres chicos estaban en la gigantesca sala, solo ellos 3 y el británico.

-¿No creen que esta guapo?- pregunto uno de ellos riéndose burlonamente

-Tiene rasgos delicados como el de una mujer, me gusta- rio otro en voz baja. Mientras veían como el chico frente a ellos empezaba a hablar

-Sean bienvenidos todos a la presentación de los autores famosos de nuestro país, a continuación hablare de William Shakespeare- dijo pausadamente mientras encendía el proyector.

-Señorito, tengo una pregunta- dijo uno de los chicos del público.

-¿Si?- dijo Arthur algo confundido, era la primera vez que le hacían una pregunta antes de empezar la función

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto uno de los chicos riéndose un poco

-¿Tiene novio o novia?- se burló otro, Arthur frunció el ceño enojado por las preguntas y escucho los pasos de alguien acercándosele, poniéndose alerta.

-¿Es homosexual o heterosexual?- pregunto la persona a su lado.

-Por favor, dejen de hacer preguntas fuera del tema- pidió enojado.

-Toma este refresco de mi parte- sintió como el chico tentaba dejar aquella bebida en sus manos, pero él no la quería.

-No es necesario- dijo intentando alejar su mano, más lo único que hizo fue provocar que el refresco se derramara en sus zapatos y mojara el piso. Alarmado por aquel hecho y sin saber que hacer agacho un poco su espalda pidiendo perdón al frente, no sabía dónde se encontraba aquel chico.- Lo siento…lo siento mucho- dijo agachándose repetidamente sin saber que más hacer. Los chicos al verlo pedir perdón a una dirección opuesta a la que estaban se quedaron atónitos. El muchacho que estaba cerca al británico paso su mano por frente los ojos del rubio, comprobando su teoría. Era ciego. Evito reírse un poco y siguió pasando si mano por frente los ojos del chico, mientras sus compañeros se reían en silencio, pero todo se detuvo cuando sintió un agarre fuerte que lo lastimaba sobre su mano.

Francis luego del colegio habia ido nuevamente a la biblioteca en la que el chico de ojos verdes trabajaba, quería verlo nuevamente y saludarlo, más al entrar a la sala de conferencias vio aquella escena y toda su alegría se esfumo. Subió al escenario y agarro la muñeca de ese tipo, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Q-quien diablos eres tú?- grito enojado y adolorido por el golpe

-Desaparece ahora…y también por su propio bien no regresen- su aura detonaba miedo en aquel momento, e intentaba contener su furia. Los chicos que antes se estaba burlando de británico lo miraron enfadados. Cogió la mano del anglosajón para sacarlo de allí, más este se solto bruscamente

-¡Suéltame!- le grito enojado.- aún no he terminado mi tiempo de trabajo aquí-

-¿¡Y eso que diablos importa en este momento!?- estaba realmente furioso, nunca le habia gritado de esa manera a nadie, solo que esta vez estaba cegado por la ira.- Vámonos- cogió nuevamente el brazo del menor, esta vez de forma brusca sin dejarlo zafarse, Arthur forcejo enojado, más cada vez que lo hacia el francés apretaba más el agarre- te dije vamos- gruño mientras lo sacaba de allí. Al ya estar afuera Arthur se liberó del agarre del mayor empujándolo para que lo suelte

-Bloody hell… ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?- le grito enojado, mientras se sobaba un poco su brazo.

-Entonces ¿debería simplemente dejar que te vean como una persona tonta y que se burlen de ti!?- grito de igual manera.

-Solo porque actué como si te conociera un par de veces no puedes interrumpir en mi vida cada vez que te de la gana- gruño cruzandose de brazos.- deja de actuar tan arrogantemente y vete de aquí-

-Tu eres el que está actuando arrogante ¿sabes? ¿Qué tiene de malo no poder ver? ¿Acaso es tu culpa? Sí, no puedes ver ¿y eso que importa?- grito fuera de sus cabales.- ¿no puedes decirlo en voz alta y con seguridad? ¿Tienes que hacer tanto esfuerzo para actuar como si pudieras ver? ¿No es eso presionarte a ti mismo?

-¿Con confianza? ¿Fingir que no sucede nada malo?... ¿y tu qué es sabes?- mascullo cerrando los puños con fuerza- Esta posición, este trabajo que tu consideras tan poco importante me costó 3 años conseguirlo. ¡Para mí, ser capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como respirar otra vez me costó 3 largos años! .Este es un trabajo que conseguí luego de tanto luchar. Es la única cosa que me hace sentir que alguien como yo puede ser útil. ¡Es mi trabajo!.- le grito mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de allí, mas nuevamente él lo agarró del brazo. Se solto bruscamente y lo empujo- ¡No te me acerques nunca más!- grito mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala de conferencias, dejando allá afuera al francés, el cual mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar…todo le habia salido mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde…era un idiota.

"La gente siempre dice que aquellas cosas que hacen fácilmente todos los días, son tan fáciles que pueden cerrar sus ojos y hacerlas. Pero no hay nada como eso, donde cierren realmente los ojos y hagan algo como eso" Esas palabras dichas por el británico resonaron en su mente. Saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo, y se lo coloco tapando sus ojos, ahora todo se habia vuelto negro, no veía nada, a excepción de algunas sombras. Comenzó a caminar…era difícil hacerlo, sentía como la gente pasaba a su lado casi empujándolo, no sabía realmente donde estaba. Todo era confuso con los ojos cerrados. De repente sintió un agudo dolor en su pie, habia chocado contra algo duro como una roca, solto un quejido de dolor pero siguió caminando, mientras se imaginaba por todo lo que pasaba el menor al salir a la calle. Con suerte logro llegar hasta el semáforo, tanteándolo para saber dónde estaba el botón que debía presionar para poder cruzar la calle. Si no fuese por el sonido que indicaba que los carros se detuvieron, no hubiese sabido como pasar. Con torpeza paso despacio la calle, no sabía si estaba yendo recto o no, hasta que cayó al suelo porque una persona lo habia ido empujando.

Lo siento- dijo esa persona mientras se iba de allí sin ayudarlo. Intento levantarse, y después escucho como nuevamente sonaba la campana indicándoles a los carros que sigan, y el estaba en medio de la calle. Intentando no caerse nuevamente, quedándose quieto en donde estaba mientras sentía que autos pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cómo lo logro, pero ahora ya habia pasado el infierno de cruzar la calle y se encontraba caminando por un barrio desconocido. La gente al verlo así lo esquivaba o se iba burlando de el mientras intentaba caminar recto. De repente escucho como alguien gritaba que se retirase del camino, pero no podía distinguir a que dirección venia esa persona, de dónde provenía su voz, era todo tan confuso.

-Te dije que te quitaras del camino!- escucho nuevamente ese grito, esta vez más cerca y después el sonido de algo cayendo y romperse, alarmado se quitó la venda de los ojos viendo a un señor con pinta de matón que habia caído cobre el puesto de una señora que vendía frutas, todo era su culpa.- Tu…!mocoso!- grito el hombre acercándose y golpeando su rostro

-Lo siento!- dijo apurado y sin saber que más hacer, ahora sabia como se sentía.

"Lo siento"

Las palabras del británico resonaban en su cabeza, por cada "lo siento" del británico sentía un nudo en su garganta, ahora lo entendía, ahora podía imaginarse el infierno que era el mundo para Arthur.

"Esta posición, este trabajo que tu consideras tan poco importante me costó 3 años conseguirlo. ¡Para mi, ser capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como respirar otra vez me costó 3 largos años! Este es un trabajo que conseguí luego de tanto luchar. Es la única cosa que me hace sentir que alguien como yo puede ser útil. ¡Es mi trabajo!"

Ahora esas palabras que antes veía sin sentido, las entendía, sin saberlo, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y salio corriendo de allí. Debía verlo, Debía disculparse con él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la biblioteca central, y allí vio al menor, estaba recién saliendo de allí y unos de sus cordones estaban sueltos.

Se dirigieron a las bancas de un pequeño parque cerca de allí, donde no habia gente y empezó a amarrar los cordones del británico, sus manos estaba temblando, al igual que su cuerpo. Sintio que lentamente la mano del chico se posaba sobre sus cabellos.

-¿Tu...estas llorando?- dijo sorprendido el inglés.

-Estaba equivocado- escucho la voz quebrada del mayor, definitivamente estaba llorando.-Yo no sabía…No sabía lo difícil… lo doloroso que es. Realmente no lo sabía- sintió las tibias lagrimas del francés caer sobre su pantalón- Je suis désolé…je suis désolé vraiment- la cabeza del francés se apoyó en sus piernas mientras lloraba.

-I-idiot…- susurro mientras acariciaba los cabellos suaves del mayor- ya deja de llorar…ensucias mi pantalón- dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente, y sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habia pasado todo el día con el francés a su lado, conversando y riendo, nunca habia pasado un día tan feliz desde hace 4 años.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente compasión- dijo mientras sonreía un poco, sabía que ya se encontraba frente a su casa.- ya no te tratare como un extraño…ya que eres una de las pocas personas que ha pasado conmigo…que regreses bien a casa- dijo mientras se volteaba para entrar a su hogar, más fue detenido por el mayor, el cual agarro su brazo.

-Yo…no compadezco a la gente, nunca lo he hecho- le dijo algo resentido, y después le quito el teléfono que tenía en las manos, dejando al menor algo sorprendido.

-Devuélvemelo- pidió un poco molesto, más Francis no le hizo caso y reviso los contactos del inglés, solo habían 2.

-Solo tienes dos personas en marcación rápida…así que yo seré el tercero- sonrió mientras anotaba su número allí y lo guardaba, para después devolverle el celular al británico.- mi nombre es Francis. Francis Bonnefoy- le dijo sonriente, acordándose que en todo ese largo tiempo nunca habían dicho sus nombres. El menor se volteo y entro a su casa sin decirle nada al francés, el cual simplemente sonrió mientras se iba de allí.

-Yo soy Arthur…Arthur Kirkland- susurro mientras abrazaba su celular contra su pecho, estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía la brisa del aire y el calor del sol acariciar su cuerpo, abrió su mano, intentando sentir más aquella cálida sensación mientras con el otro brazo se sujetaba al torso de Francis. Ese hermoso día, habían salido a pasear en bicicleta, era algo que no habia hecho desde hace más de 4 años... y de lo que se arrepentía. Le habia encantado aquella actividad, como sentía la naturaleza, el sol, escuchaba a los pájaros cantando por aquel lugar que parecía pacifico, y en su mente así lo era.

-Me gusto…montar en bicicleta- dijo mientras se abrazaba al estómago del mayor, sonriendo inconscientemente, sintiendo ese olor a rosas y vino que lo distinguían de los demás.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta tu solo?- le pregunto mientras se detenía y se bajaba de allí, ayudando al menor a hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo hacerlo…- susurro de manera casi inaudible, sin embargo fue escuchado por el francés.

-Yo te lo enseñare, petit- rio mientras hacía que el británico se subiera a la bicicleta. Solo debes sostener esto, mantener el equilibrio y pedalear, es algo fácil ¿No?- Arthur siguió las instrucciones de Francis empezando a lograr manejar la bicicleta mientras el mayor lo sostenía de la cadera para que no se caiga.- te voy a soltar- aviso al darse cuenta de la gran habilidad del británico.

-¿¡Que!? No, me voy a caer- dijo alterado, sin embargo manteniéndose estable.

-Te estoy soltando…

-¡Francis!-reclamo algo enojado

-Te solté- rio mientras veía que el menor lo hacía solo, le estaba yendo bien.- ¿Ves que si puedes?- dijo mientras lo veía sonriente, deleitándose con la sonrisa inocente que asomo en el rostro del británico al darse cuenta que si podía, más esa sonrisa se borró al ver como Arthur soltaba el volante de la bicicleta y estiraba sus brazos, sintiendo el aire y el sol. Por suerte la bicicleta tenia puesta las ruedas de apoyo para niños evitando que el anglosajón cayera. Sonrió al verlo así…era feliz, su amor era feliz. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente le bicicleta comenzó a tambalearse, Francis sabiendo lo que pasaría corrió hasta el menor, agarrándolo al momento en que este cayo, haciendo que su pecho sirva como colchón para que no se golpee. Arthur sintió los latidos del corazón del mayor, mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquel sonido que para el era único.

-Arthur…Arthie, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado sin recibir respuesta alguna. Recostó al menor en el piso de aquella pista de atletismo para ver si se habia lastimado- ¿estás bien? Reacciona mon amour ¿Dónde te lastimaste?- pregunto con su corazón al mil por hora, temiendo que algo le haya pasado- El hospital… ¿debo llevarte al hospital?- de repente toda su preocupación se esfumo al sentir la tibia mano del inglés en su rostro, sintiendo como este tocaba con delicadeza cada uno de sus rasgos y después abría sus obres jade.

-Así que…así es como te ves- dijo mientras sonreía un poco- como esperaba, eres feo- Francis se paró de golpe y toco su cara que anteriormente habia sido tocada por el menor

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? Yo soy muy guapo ¿sabes? Tanto que las chicas están locas por mi- dijo algo nervioso, Arthur simplemente se rio un poco y luego levanto su mano para que el francés lo ayude a levantarse. Francis lo hizo jalándolo algo fuerte, provocando que el menor se chocara contra su pecho, quedando ambos frente a frente…tan cerca. El anglosajón paso su mano por su mejilla y su quijada, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente al tenerlo tan cerca y así.

-Aféitate la barba- dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras se daba la vuelta para irse de allí.- Dicen que la barba crece cuando piensas mucho en cosas eróticas…si que eres un pervertido- su tono fue algo burlón al decir esas palabras.

-Eso es mentira ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿es tu concepto ser grosero con tu salvador?- rio mientras lo seguía, cruzandose de brazos por las palabras del menor.

-La bicicleta- lo interrumpió haciéndole acuerdo de que esta se habia quedado tirada en el suelo. Parpadeo seguidamente, ese chico a pesar de ser ciego parecía que lo notaba todo. Corrió en busca de su bicicleta y después corrió hasta alcanzar al británico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de la pista de atletismo acompaño al ingles a casa, caminando tranquilamente junto a el mientras conversaban o simplemente disfrutaban del silencio juntos. Al llegar a la casa del británico dejo su bicicleta apoyada a una de las paredes mientras veía la enorme casa que tenia el menor, era enorme, a pesar de parecer de solo un piso.

-Por cierto…no he visto por aquí a ninguno de tus familiares- dijo algo extrañado de que la casa siempre este con las luces apagadas cuando el menor no estaba.

-Es porque vivo solo- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple y normal del mundo que un chico ciego viva en una gigantesca casa solo.

-¿En esta casa tan grande? ¿No te da miedo? ¿Qué es lo que haces solo?- pregunto sorprendido

-Veo películas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves… películas?- parpadeo seguidamente sin entenderlo,

-Si… ¿quieres ver algún día una conmigo?- pregunto con algo de timidez y sonrojándose un poco. Francis al escucharlo sintió que su corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía ganas de gritar de emoción, por aquello, más se contuvo

-¿Puedo hacer eso?- sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-Voy escoger la película que veremos- sonrió mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Francis estaba feliz a mas no poder.

-Entonces… ¿mañana?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si, en la tarde… te llamare para que vengas- si no se desmayo de la felicidad en ese momento fue porque dios es grande.

-Está bien, entonces, mañana vendré- dijo mientras besaba la frente del menor como forma de despedirse.- ¿tienes alguna comida favorita?- pregunto con los ojos algo brillosos, uno de sus sueños se estaba volviendo realidad

Pues…si la tengo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí termina este capitulo OwO no estuvo muy largo, pero en verdad puse todo mi esfuerzo en el para hacerlo algo tierno XDD. Espero que les haya gustado como va desarrollándose esta historia **

**Espero no haberme demorado mucho en actualizar, pero eso de entrar nuevamente a clases es feo TwT aunque aun no entro…me falta una semana para hacerlo, asi que aproveche para escribir… y para los lectores de mi otro fic "Tears of Love", no se preocupen, ya mismo acabo el nuevo capitulo ^w^; …lo subiré pronto…jejeje. Y bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido lindo *O***

**Dejen reviews…vee~**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi mes amis OwO**

**Aquí ya tengo el capitulo 3 del fic Angel Eyes…me he tardado mucho, pero esque ya entre a clases y no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir ;A;**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, tampoco el dorama Angel eyes es mio OwO**

**Advertencias: capitulo cortito y muy tierno XDD**

**A leer *w***

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entro a la cocina de su hogar mientras seguía a su hermano menor que en ese momento se encontraba algo molesto.

-Francis, ya dije que no los puedo hacer hoy- repitió seriamente mientras intentaba detener al mayor.

-Por favor Mathew- rogo casi poniéndose de rodillas

-Los scones son para el miércoles, recién es sábado- se quejó mientras miraba a su hermano de reojo, no sabía porque tanta insistencia en que haga los scones

-No es como si eso estuviese determinado por la ley ¿Sucederá algo si cambiamos un poco el menú? Apura mon amour, solo tú puedes hacerlos. Si el cliente los quiere, entonces debemos escucharlo ¿no sabes que el cliente manda?- dijo desesperado, tenía que tener scones para mañana, se lo habia prometido

-Ah, ya se… ¿Quieres comerlos verdad?- rio su hermanita menor mientras veía divertida la discusión de sus hermanos.

-A él ni siquiera le gustan…- bramo el de lentes molesto.

-Si me gustan, me encantan, en verdad, así que hazlos mon petit, ¿sí? Te ayudare en lo que quieras, hazlo por el hermano mayor- sonrió mientras veía como el menor suspiraba profundamente.

-¿Por qué tu hermano esta así?- le pregunto a su hermanita, la cual se encogió de hombros y se rio al ver el entusiasmo del mayor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos estaban sentados en un gigantesco sillón que se encontraba frente a una television que era gigantesca, donde se veía como si estuviesen en un cine. En una mesita al frente de ellos estaba un plato con scones y a lado una taza de té y una de café. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, disfrutando de la película. Arthur a pesar de no poder verla, escuchaba atentamente todo. Habia escogido una película que le encantaba desde que era niño "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".

Desde pequeño siempre pasaba viendo películas donde la magia se veía involucrada, creyendo en ella y en los seres fantásticos que estas mostraban, a pesar de que algunas veces sus compañeros de clases lo llamaban loco o extraño por creer en tales cosas.

-Francis…- dijo despacio mientras escuchaba e intentaba imaginar en su mente la película. El mayor lo miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a sus palabras.-Tu… ¿crees que la magia pueda existir?- su pregunta sonaba seria. Parpadeo seguidamente para después sonreir ligeramente "para mí...todos estos momentos en los que pasamos juntos, son como si fueran mágicos"

-Creo que talvez pueda existir- contesto mirándolo con ternura al notar las migajas de scone alrededor de la boca del británico. Con algo de cuidado dirigió su mano a ese lugar y pasó sus dedos por la comisura de los labios ajenos limpiando los restos de aquel biscocho que su hermanito habia preparado. Arthur al sentirlo se sonrojo de manera notable y parpadeo rápidamente sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Po-porque hiciste eso?- susurro anonado, Francis al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente acababa de hacer se sonrojo al igual que el menor o probablemente aún mas

-Tenias…tenías migajas de scones- se justificó algo nervioso mientras se reía sin saber que más hacer. Se levantó del sillón dejando al menor sorprendido mientras él se dirigía al armario del cual el anglosajón habia sacado la película que estaban viendo. Lo abrió con curiosidad encontrándose con miles de películas, clasificadas por géneros y nombres, todo aquel armario estaba lleno de estas- Wow…sí que tienes muchos DVDs… te deben encantar las películas- rio aun algo nervioso.

-S-si…- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba su cabeza sonrojado. Francis sonrió. Una idea habia surcado su mente… ya sabía a donde podía llevar al británico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a la sala de cine que estaba iluminada tenuemente, guiaba al menor cogiendo su mano, dejándolo en uno de los asientos de la primera fila frente a la pantalla. Le entrego el tarro de canguil y se dio la vuelta para irse a trabajar, pero el británico agarro su mano desesperadamente.

-No te vayas...- vio el ligero rubor en las mejillas del contrario y sonrió. Mira esto, regresare cuando acabe la película, tengo que ir a trabajar.- sonrió revolviendo el cabello del británico-

-Se te olvida que no puedo ver, bloody hell- gruño un poco molesto, mientras soltaba el brazo del mayor.

-Entonces disfruta de la función escuchándola y come popcorn- Arthur olio un poco la comida que tenía para saber de qué se trataba.

-No me gusta el popcorn dulce...- mascullo algo resentido, Francis sonrió, ni siquiera lo habia probado y ya decía que no le gusta.

-Pruébalo, te va a gustar- rio para luego irse, en las tardes cuando no trabajaba en su restaurante le tocaba ir al cine a trabajar vendiendo la comida.

-Este wine bastard...me deja aquí y se va a quién sabe dónde...ni siquiera lo puedo seguir- murmuro dando una gran bocanada de aire, escuchando como la película daba comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un señor algo viejo caminaba por los pasillos del cine fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras hablaba por teléfono, estaba tan distraído en su conversación que tiro el pequeño cigarrillo aun encendido al basurero y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que este contenía varios papeles, que poco a poco se estaban quemando. Francis estaba en su puesto de trabajo, conversando con algunas chicas que habían ido con el objetivo de comprar algunos snacks para la función que iban a entrar a ver. Sirvió el pedido de las chicas en una bandeja y le entrego la comida, recibiendo su pago a cambio.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras dejaba los billetes en la caja fuerte, no tenía que dar vuelto, ya que la cantidad habia sido exacta.

-Adiós Francis- escucho que decía una de las muchachas sonriéndole coquetamente. Sonrió, casi todas las chicas caían ante su belleza, lástima que su amor no lo podía ver, o si no se hubiese derretido al verlo, si, de seguro. Solto una risa mientras pensaba en el británico, pero toda su felicidad se esfumo al escuchar la campana de incendios, en ese momento solo alguien se le vino a la mente… Arthur estaba en peligro.

Vio como todas las personas evacuaban de las salas de cine, siendo dirigidas por el personal de seguridad, paso esquivando y a veces empujando a la gente que salía de allí lo más rápido posible, él iba a la dirección contraria a los demás, el menor debía estar en la sala, debía estar allí. Corrió lo más rápido posible y miro desesperado toda la sala de cine en busca del menor, no estaba, Arthur no estaba allí. Salio corriendo, debía encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que el fuego se expandiera por todo el lugar

-¡ARTHUR!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el otro le responda, mas no hubo palabra alguna. Salio de allí y recorrió por los pasillos del gigantesco cine buscando desesperado al menor, las llamas se expandían cada vez más.

Arthur caminaba apoyándose en las paredes, tosió nuevamente, sentía que se estaba asfixiando y que el calor lo estaba quemando. No sabía en donde estaba, simplemente habia salido de la sala donde anteriormente disfrutaba de la película hasta que esa campana sonó, odiaba ese ruido, siempre indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando…lo odiaba. Tosió nuevamente, el humo lo estaba ahogando y nublando su mente, parecía estar en el infierno…y después al igual que ese día el agua empezó a caer sobre él, empapándolo completamente y extinguiendo el fuego que lo asechaba.

Cayó al piso y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, en su mente recordaba todo el accidente en el que su familia murió, parecía estar en ese momento. Nuevamente estaba cayendo. Pero una voz se acercó para salvarlo, sabía quién era…

-¡Arthur!- escucho esa voz, estaba tras suyo, lo podía sentir, de repente sintió esos brazos cálidos y fuertes alrededor de su cintura. Se sintió protegido, esa voz lo habia salvado de su infierno…ese hombre, era su salvador.- perdón, perdón Arthur- lloraba el francés mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Idiota…- murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo asustado al sentir que era levantado del piso, ya no podía tocarlo ni sentirlo, ahora lo único que sentía eran los brazos del mayor cargándolo a estilo nupcial

-Vámonos de aquí, te llevare a casa- sonrió un poco mientras salía de allí con el inglés en brazos, debía apurarse en ir a casa o de lo contrario iban a enfermarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matthew estaba en la cocina de su pequeño hogar haciendo la cena, Clarie jugaba con sus peluches y muñecas corriendo por toda la casa, como siempre, era muy inquieta. Mientras cocinaba de repente escucho el timbre de la puerta. Se sacó su pequeño delantal y fue a abrir, encontrándose allí a Francis todo empapado y a un chico tras el que estaba temblando del frio mientras se ocultaba en la espalda de su hermano.

-Matthew...- escucho que lo llamaba el francés, haciéndolo salir de su breve shock

-¿Que te paso, Fran? ¿Hubo una guerra o algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿No oíste sobre el incendio en el cine?-pregunto algo molesto y resentido al ver como su hermano negaba su pregunta- tu hermano esta con su vida en riesgo y no te preocupas? ¿Que estabas haciendo?- reclamo en un tono algo dolido.

-Pues...estaba cocinando y cuidando a Clarie- respondió algo despacio para después mirar al chico tras su hermano, el cual no habia dicho nada por el momento, y parecía algo ausente a la conversación. Parpadeo seguidamente al darse cuenta, el chico no podía ver, miro a su hermano buscando una respuesta, si era cierto lo que pensaba, y el mayor asintió, su hermanito habia sido más rápido en descubrirlo, él se habia tardado años en saber que Arthur era ciego.

-Él es un amigo, se llama Arthur- sonrió un poco mientras agarraba la mano del menor para que saliera de tras suyo y no sea tan tímido. Matthew sonrió al verlo, le causo algo de ternura.

-Ven, pasa Arthur, debemos cambiar tu ropa, te resfriaras si sigues con eso mojado- rio mientras agarraba el brazo del chico, que parecía ser casi de su misma altura, incluso un poco más bajito.

-Y-yo me puedo cambiar solo- se sonrojo violentamente, al sentir ser jalado por aquel chico.

-Déjame ayudarte, no seas tímido, voy mostrarte donde está el baño para que te des una ducha en agua caliente y no te resfríes.- Matthew solto una pequeña risa mientras entraba al baño y encendía el agua tibia para llenar la bañera.- ven, puedes dejar tu ropa aquí, y en unos 8 pasos esta la tina, está llena de agua tibia así que te puedes relajar un momento allí. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mirándolo de forma maternal.

-No...yo puedo hacerlo solo- susurro algo nervioso- gracias...

-Me llamo Matthew, soy el hermano menor de Francis- se presentó mientras dejaba unas toallas el lugar que le habia indicado al mayor que dejara su ropa.

-Gracias Matthew- sonrió un poco, ese chico le habia caído bien.

-Entonces me voy,- sonrió mientras apagaba el agua al ver que ya estaba llena la bañera.- me llamas si quieres que te ayude en algo- sonrió antes de salir de allí dejando al británico solo. Arthur se sacó su ropa con cuidado de no caerse, no conocía ese baño así que tenía que tener cuidado por donde pisaba para no resbalarse. Dejo su ropa en el lugar que Matthew le habia enseñado y dio los 8 pasos topándose con la tina allí. Con cuidado entro, sintiendo el agua tibia en su piel, era realmente relajante estar allí. Cerró sus ojos relajándose completamente. Estuvo así algunos minutos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Arthur, aquí te dejo algo de ropa de Matthew, de seguro te quedara bien- sonrió mientras dejaba la ropa en el lugar donde se encontraban las toallas

-S-si- dijo algo nervioso, esperando que el francés no lo viera desnudo- ¿puedes salir?- pregunto tímidamente, pero algo demandante

-Oui, Monsieur- salio de allí dándole un pequeño vistazo al menor y riéndose un poco al ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se dirigió a la cocina viendo a Matthew servir los platos en el comedor mientras Clarie jugaba con sus muñecas y juguetes. Abrazo al canadiense por la cadera apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

-En vez de abrazarme deberías ayudarme a servir la cena- se quejó el canadiense un poco cansado.

-Oye, fui yo el que estuvo entre la vida y la muerte en el cine, no tú, petit…- sus palabras se acallaron al ver al británico salir del baño vistiendo la ropa de su hermano que le quedaba algo grande, y con los cabellos alborotados y aun mojados, se veía realmente hermoso

-Te queda muy linda esa ropa, si quieres te la puedes llevar.- ofreció Matthew alegremente mientras iba hacia el inglés, zafándose del agarre de Francis.- ven, vamos a comer- sonrió mientras lo llevaba hacia la mesa

-Wow…pareces un muñequito, Arthie- Clarie lo miro fascinada mientras se sentaba frente a él en la pequeña mesa que tenían en casa.

-Petite fille, ¿no tienes orgullo? Es tu primera vez viéndolo ¿no estas exagerando un poco tus halagos?- se rio al ver el pequeño mohín que hacia el británico al escucharlo.

-Pues no, así que me presentare- sonrió parándose para ir a lado del inglés.- Hola, me llamo Clarie Bonnefoy, la hermana menor de Francis. Gracias por juntarte con alguien tan desaliñado como mi hermano- se rio al ver la cara de resentimiento del francés- sé que esto es algo desvergonzado pero, por favor cuida de mi hermano- miro sonriente al británico, el cual solto una pequeña risa al escucharla, al igual que Matthew.

-Oye niña, que dijiste ¿tu hermanito Francis es que?- pregunto fingiendo estar molesto- ¿acaso dijiste desaliñado? ¿no sabes cuánto glamour tengo?- se quejó mirando a la pequeña, viendo como esta sacaba su lengua en señal de burla.- tu… ven aquí, demonio- se levantó de la mesa para ir a coger a su hermana, pero esta corrió por la sala, mientras él iba detrás para alcanzarla, tenía que enseñare una lección a esa niña. Cuando la atrapo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la pequeña se reía a carcajadas, y que Matthew también se reía de la escena, pero lo que más le asombro, y encanto, fue cuando escucho una pequeña risa proveniente del británico.

-Ya deténganse, Arthur debe tener hambre- Francis solto a su hermana mientras esta dejaba de reírse e iba a la mesa para comenzar con la cena. Matthew cogió la mano del británico que sostenía el tenedor y fue indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba la comida con lentitud.- Empezando desde la izquierda hay galletas de chocolate, albóndigas de carne, arroz, pasta, pastel de vainilla y fresas…ah, también hay algo de scones, pero no creo que a un chico como tú le gusten- rio un poco, pero la respuesta que le dio el inglés lo sorprendió

-Si me gustan, me encantan los scones- sonrió un poco. Matthew miro acusadoramente al francés que simplemente desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, habia sido descubierto,

-Clarie, ¿escuchaste eso? A Arthur le gustan mucho los scones- sonrió ladinamente el canadiense mientras miraba de reojo como su hermano mayor se sonrojaba.

-Así que por eso fue...- rio Clarie mirando a su hermano divertida.

-Por supuesto que fue eso- sonrió el canadiense, mientras Arthur parpadeaba seguidamente, no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el ingles algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué cosa que? La-la comida se está enfriando, coman rápido- tartamudeo bajando la cabeza y comiendo un poco de pastel, estaba avergonzado, su hermano y su hermana lo habían descubierto, ahora ya no podía ocultar el hecho de que amaba a ese ingles malhumorado y ciego. Escucho como Matthew y Clarie se reían y su sonrojo aumento,

-Debemos servir al gusto del cliente y que se yo, de seguro lo dijiste por eso- rio el canadiense divertido

-¿Originalmente te gustaban los scones?- pregunto entre risas su hermanita, les lanzo a ambos una mirada fulminante, pero ni así dejaron de reírse…a él no le causaba nada de gracia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejo a un lado el sexto cigarrillo que fumaba en el día, ya mismo se acababa la caja entera que habia comprado por la mañana, eso lo frustraba. Tomo otro trago de wiskey, a veces agradecía tener una fuerte resistencia al alcohol, de no ser así ya muchas veces habría fallado en varias operaciones o investigaciones. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina, sabía quién era.

-Pasa- dijo desde el balcón de la habitación, mirando distraídamente la noche estrellada de aquel día. Sintió como la mujer entraba y se sentaba en la sala de su oficina. Volteo a verla algo cansado.

-¿No iras hoy a casa? ¿Tan asustado estas de ver a tu hermano?- dijo la fémina mirándolo de reojo.

-Me asusta esa casa… por cualquier lado al que voy escucho las voces de mis hermanos, de mis padres…recuerdo claramente como cada uno decoro la casa con entusiasmo, sus cuartos y todo lo demás… los recuerdos me invaden y me molesta- gruño caminando hacia la mujer y sentándose frente a ella.

-No te has dado por vencido con la operación de Arthur, ¿verdad?- susurro clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de su jefe.

-¿De que estas hablando?- miro a la fémina sin entender

-Tal parece que Arthur ya no quiere hacerlo- bajo un poco la cabeza, sabía que eso era doloroso tanto para Scott como para Arthur

-Eso es imposible, él tiene que hacerlo- casi grito furioso, asustando un poco a la chica.- no me rendiré hasta que yo muera-

-Estoy siendo cuidadosa, porque si nos anticipamos, él podría salir muy decepcionado y herido- susurro con lastima.- pero hay un caso que estamos esperando- declaro, sorprendiendo al escoces.

-¿En serio?- pregunto algo ilusionado- se lo encargo mucho, doctora Jones- susurro desviando un poco la mirada, se sentía algo avergonzado de pedirle favores a aquella chica.

-Solo apoye muy bien a Arthur…él es un chico muy sensible- dijo antes de salir de allí, dejando a Scott completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matthew llego con una bandeja de té a la sala, viendo como el inglés se entretenía con su hermanita y con su hermano, escuchando un poco de la conversación que estaban teniendo Arthur y Clarie.

-Francis se parece a nuestro padre y a mí un poco, así que con ese gran rostro el me ayuda en la cocina a preparar los scones- sonrió mientras se sentaba a lado del británico.- es un gran chico después de todo- rio sirviendo las tazas de té en la mesita de centro.- no he dicho nada de el importante por este momento…pero él es mi hermano mayor, pero su tipo no es muy bueno- dijo algo pensativo, el inglés solto una pequeña risa al escucharlo, al igual que Clarie

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- pregunto algo resentido, le parecía injusto que su hermano dijera que su tipo no era bueno.

-A pesar de que no estudia mucho, siempre saca las mejores notas, es apuesto y bueno en los deportes, siempre trae dinero a la casa e intenta que yo y Clarie no hagamos mucho, él es demasiado perfecto…es mi hermano pero su tipo es demasiado molesto, así que no me gusta. No hay seres humanos con esas características ¿o si Arthur?- pregunto algo pensativo, el inglés solto una risa al escucharlo, al igual que Francis.

-¿Hermanita, no tienes algo más que decir?- pregunto el francés con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi hermanito no está mal…pero honestamente sería un desperdicio para Arthur, el merece a alguien mejor- rio burlándose de su hermano- deberías pensar que eres afortunado porque él no te está viendo en tu totalidad.-

-Jajaja, esa es mi hermana, al igual que yo, no le gusta decir mentiras- sonrió mirando de reojo al francés.

-Matthew y esta niña ¿en verdad van a seguir comportándose así?- dijo algo molesto, le estaban haciendo quedar mal en frente de la persona que amaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso a casa pasaron por un pequeño parque, en el cual se quedaron un momento sentados en una de las bancas, mientras disfrutaban de la noche cálida.

-Yo sabía que eras arrogante- solto una pequeña risa mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos, todo lo que habia escuchado del francés le habia divertido mucho.

-Oye, ¿No puedes llamarme maduro en vez de eso?- se quejó fingiendo resentimiento

-No…así que confórmate con eso- sonrió ladinamente y luego solto un pequeño suspiro- me ha gustado en verdad tu familia…es muy cálida, así que desde ahora seré como tu hermano- rio algo tímido.

-No te puedo decir hermano- se quejó en un susurro, el inglés se sorprendió ante esas palabras

-¿Po-porque?- Francis se sonrojo, esa era su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, lo tenía que decir

-Es raro que alguien llame a su novio hermano- susurro sonrojándose un poco, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el menor ante su declaración

-¿!eh!?- casi grito, sin comprender bien las palabras del mayor.

-Que no puedo llamarle hermano a mi novio- lo beso en la mejilla rápidamente, dejando al británico tremendamente sonrojado

-¿C-con permiso de quien te convertiste en mi novio, wine bastard?- tartamudeo avergonzado, todo habia pasado tan rápido… El silencio gobernó entre ellos durante varios segundos, hasta que el molestoso celular del francés interrumpió. Francis reviso quien era y se pasó para contestar, dejando al menor en la banca solo.

-Ma-Matthew hola- dijo con dificultad, sus nervios estaban de punta.- ¿Que-Que hacer qué? ¿Qué quieres decir que estamos haciendo?- pregunto sonrojado ante las palabras de su hermano- ¿Quién está tartamudeando? Yo no, yo no lo hago- rio nervioso, Matthew lo habia descubierto. Arthur sonreía ligeramente al escuchar la conversación, no sabía porque, pero sentía una paz interior que nunca antes habia tenido- Oye, petit, soy tu hermano-padre ¿no estas siendo muy malo conmigo?...¿porque quieres hablar con él? Argh, ve a dormir temprano, tienes clases mañana- colgó la llamada algo nervioso, mientras guardaba su celular y regresaba a sentarse a lado del británico

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto el de obres esmeralda con curiosidad.

-Él dijo que Arthur Kirkland está siendo engañado- rio tomando asiento a lado del menor- él dijo que no seas mi novio, si no su hermano- sonrió al ver que el británico soltaba una risa- se ve que mueres de felicidad- vio como el inglés se paraba y se ponía casi frente suyo.

-Fran…yo lo hare- sonrió confiado, el mayor parpadeo seguidamente sin entender a lo que se refería- seré tu novio

-¿D-de verdad?- tartamudeo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Así competirás a Matthew y a Clarie conmigo ¿verdad?- rio divertido

-Me suena muy impura tu razón de ser novios- se rio un poco, en el fondo sintiéndose algo triste…a pesar de que el menor habia aceptado ser su novio, aun no sabía si él lo amaba también o no. Sintió las frías manos del contrario sobre su rostro.

-I love you…- esas palabras salieron de repente, y sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tierno….el primer beso para ambos, y las primeras grandes emociones invadiendo sus corazones. Luego de algunos segundos el británico se separó sonrojado, ambos lo estaban. Francis sentía su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, sentía ganas de gritar, de saltar de la felicidad. La persona que por tantos años habia amado le correspondía, ¡e inclusive lo habia besado! Se paró de la banca y retrocedió algunos pasos y corrió un poco lejos de allí, asustando un poco al menor, pero todo su miedo se esfumo cuando escucho un grito de felicidad del mayor.

-¡Tengo un novio!-grito emocionado al cielo, esperando que su padre lo escuche, al igual que su madre, estaba realmente feliz.- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur Kirkland es mi novio!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí termina este capitulo, como dije, estaba muy corto…si, solo 4.000 palabras ;A; ¡eso es muy poco! Pero estuvo algo tierno, adoro el fruk y el usuk, por eso es que este fic es mas fruk, ya que mi otro fic, "My life in the new school" es mas usuk XD**

**Alfred aun no aparece en el fic, y no ha de aparecer hasta dentro de unos 2 capitulos mas, ya que aun no es su momento de salir Jajaja pero si aparecerá…de hecho, una Jones aparece en este capitulo, y se trata de la mama de Alfred OwO**

**Dejen reviews jeje ^0^**

**Hasta la pasta~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes amis *w***

**Perdon por la demora ;A; he estado super ocupada desde que entre a decimo…en verdad es difícil…y sigo siendo la menor del aula :3 todos mis compañeros tienen ya 14 años y están por cumplir los 15…yo recién cumplo 14 el próximo año. Me siento enana.**

**En fin. He terminado este capitulo lo mas rápido posible asi que lo subo ahorita, antes de que sea lunes e inicie nuevamente otra semana de clases llena de tareas y sin tiempo para escribir ;A; **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, tampoco me pertenece el dorama de Angel Eyes, es de sus respectivos creadores y todo eso, bla, bla, bla…TwT**

**Advertencias:…salto Bungee XDD asdfghjkl –ninguna advertencia-**

**A leer~ ^°^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A partir de ese día, habían comenzado a salir casi siempre, conociéndose más el uno al otro, saliendo a lugares tranquilos y caminando juntos mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Habían aprendido a amarse, en verdad. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo nocturno, escuchando con un pequeño mp3 la canción favorita del británico "Unintended" de Muse, una de las bandas favoritas del menor.

-¿Cuál es la cosa que más te gustaría hacer?- pegunto sonriendo un poco.

-Mmm…salto Bungee- dijo soltando una pequeña risa al sentir como el francés por un breve momento tembló.

-Saltar colgando de una sola cuerda ¿Por qué quieres saltar de un lugar tan alto como un edificio? Probablemente se siente como si estuvieses muriendo al saltar de un edificio- sus ojos detonaban algo de miedo hacia aquel deporte extremo…le temía a las alturas.

-Por eso quiero hacerlo, Porque voy a sentir que estoy vivo- susurro con nostalgia mientras se apegaba más al brazo del mayor. Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Arthur, Francis se quitó el audífono que tenía puesto y se lo devolvió al británico.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta canción?- pregunto algo curioso, la letra de aquella canción era linda, pero algo triste.

-A mi mama le solía gustar, siempre que la escucho recuerdo a mi madre y a mi familia.- sonrió ligeramente, el galo pudo notar la nostalgia en esas palabras.

-Es una linda canción- sonrió revolviendo los cabellos del otro con delicadeza.- ve a casa, está haciendo frio- Arthur cogió su mano y dejo el mp3 en ella. No entendía él porque

-Quédatelo…así siempre que escuches esa canción me recordaras ¿verdad?- rio un poco al momento que Francis sonreía ampliamente.- además, puedes grabar algo si quieres que lo escuche y ahí me lo devuelves…tampoco te lo estoy regalando completamente-

-Oui, mon amour- rio a luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del pequeño. Arthur a sentir que el francés se separaba se dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa.- bonne nuit.- al ver que el menor ingresaba a su casa se fue de allí a paso lento mientras miraba feliz el mp3 que le habia dado. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a un chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño parado frente a él, parecía serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguió al italiano hacia un pequeño parque cercano al lugar donde se habían encontrado, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico en su vida. Se sentía intimidado ante la mirada del otro, lo veía con el ceño fruncido mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo de pies a cabeza -Tu… ¿sabes que día es mañana, bastardo?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Sí, es el día libre de Arthur en su trabajo- contesto con una sonrisa, mas esta se borró un poco al ver el enojo en la cara del italiano.

-No, idiota. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Arthur- mascullo desviando la mirada un poco

-Él no me lo dijo…- susurro sin creer que el menor no le haya dicho algo tan importante.

-Es porque él no ha celebrado su cumpleaños en muchos años…pero talvez este año quiera hacerlo contigo, por eso te lo aviso…

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber- sonrió coquetamente. Lovino rodo los ojos y suspiro

-Si estas agradecido, haz que Arthur sea feliz mañana. Si lo haces llorar te mato- gruño como perro furioso. Francis tembló un poco ante eso y después noto el libro que el italiano tenía entre sus brazos

-¿Tú vas a ser…un policía?- parpadeo seguidamente mirando con atención el libro del menor. -Sí, ¿Por qué?- mascullo desviado la mirada.

-No es nada, me parece que ese trabajo va muy bien contigo- sonrió sinceramente, sin embargo para el italiano esa frase tenia doble sentido

-Más te vale hacerlo feliz y cuidarlo, o te mato y te castro- gruño para darse la vuelta e irse de allí, dejando al francés solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente-

Estaba ayudando al inglés a arreglarse un poco ya después de que se habia cambiado con el hermoso conjunto que el habia escogido. Por supuesto que tenía un gran sentido de la moda, era italiano y por ende sabio escoger bien la combinación de prendas. Termino de arreglar la corbata de su amigo y retrocedieron unos pasos para poder verlo de pies a cabeza

-Has quedado como modelo, después de todo fui yo el que te vistió y arreglo así- rio un poco mirando encantado como habia quedado aquella camisa beige con el pantalón jean combinado con botines cafés, y encima de eso iba un abrigo largo de un color más obscuro que la camisa.

-¿En verdad me veo bien?- pregunto un poco inseguro arreglando con su cabello con los dedos.

-Ya te dije que sí, maldición- se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido de la falta de confianza- siempre te he vestido como modelo yo y siempre quedas bien-

-Gracias Lovino- sonrió ligeramente. El italiano asintió y vio al hermano mayor de su amigo entrar a la habitación, no le caía muy bien ese pelirrojo que parecía una chimenea andante.

-Hola Scott- dijo simplemente por cortesía mientras recogía sus cosas para guardarlas en el bolso que llevaba.

-Hola…- gruño el mayor pasando el umbral del cuarto y mirando de reojo como su hermano al sentirlo también se ponía de pie.

-Me voy Arthur- miro con una pequeña sonrisa al británico y salio de allí esquivando al escoces.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- escucho que decía en un tono calmado

-Si…me invitaron a la casa de un amigo- susurro algo tímido, se sentía intimidado por su hermano, ya que él nunca estaba en casa, pero justo habia llegado cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Me gustaría conocer a ese amigo tuyo- hizo uso de su legendario sarcasmo mientras miraba como su hermanito tanteaba la cama para buscar su celular, y al encontrarlo lo guardaba en su bolsillo.- Arthur…- susurro bajando un poco la cabeza

-¿Si, hermano?- no entendía él porque del cambio tan repentino en la voz del mayor, parecía algo serio.

-Estamos esperando un caso… una persona quiere donar sus ojos, eres el primero en la lista, así que vamos a ver si pasa-

-Hermano… ¿en verdad voy a poder ver nuevamente?- dijo en un susurro. Scott lo miro sin comprender sus palabras, ya que hace mucho tiempo que Arthur ya se habia dado por vencido con la operación, ya que los donantes siempre cambiaban a último momento de opinión.

-Sí, si podrás hacerlo, debes hacerlo- miro los ojos carentes de brillo del menor, le dolía mucho verlo así.

-Pero hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hay alguien a quien de verdad quiero ver…quiero ver cómo me mira, como sonríe, como se ve…yo… quiero poder volver a ver- su voz se quebró al instante, sabía que la posibilidad era de 1 en 10.000. De repente sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermano rodeándolo.

-Podrás ver…yo hare que puedas ver, te lo prometo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday Dear Arthur Happy Birthday to You. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, May good luck go with you, and happiness too." Al momento que la canción término de ser entonada todos aplaudieron para el británico que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Ahora debes soplar la vela Arthie- exclamo emocionada la pequeña mientras los otros francoparlantes veían felices la escena. Arthur sonrió y soplo las velas del pastel, siguiendo con las viejas tradiciones de un cumpleaños, era la primera vez en 3 años que lo celebraba.

-¡Ahora vamos a comer!- sonrió el galo poniendo los cubiertos en las manos del británico. Arthur se acercó un poco al plato de comida frente a él y lo olio para saber de qué se trataba…recordaba claramente ese olor…

-Esto es…- susurro sorprendido.

-Roast beef- declaro el canadiense- Francis me dijo que lo hiciera, aunque no me parece muy apto para un cumpleaños, si quieres otra cosa la puedo preparar ahora- sonrió mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

-No, está bien, este plato me gusta… ¿está bien si empiezo a comer?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, no habia probado un Roast beef en años

-Por supuesto, come Arthie- escucho que le decía el francés, y comenzó a cortar la carne que tenía servida allí, llevándose un pedazo de esta a la boca. De repente sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y la nostalgia lo invadía

-¿No te gusto?- dijo preocupado el canadiense al ver la expresión triste del menor

-Si, esta delicioso…es igual al que solía preparar mi madre…

.

.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?- rio el francés al terminar de alzar los platos de la mesa, Arthur se habia comido 2 porciones.

-Estaba delicioso- se defendió limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta que Matthew le habia ofrecido.- Por cierto… ¿no tienen regalos para mí?- pregunto en un tono algo ofendido, pero solo diciéndolo de broma

-Este chico…pareces un recaudador de deudas- solto una pequeña risa. Clarie se puso de pie y se acercó al inglés, dejando un pequeño objeto en sus manos

-Feliz cumpleaños Arthur- sonrió mientras veía como el chico recorría con sus dedos aquel objeto para saber que era.- ¿un llavero con mi nombre?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que era lo que la pequeña le habia entregado

-Oui, es de color verde y las letras son doradas como el oro- sonrió felizmente describiendo su regalo.

-Es mi color favorito, thakyou- Francis revolvió el cabello de su hermana y se sentó a lado de ella en el sillón doble de la sala.- ¿Matthew, también tienes un regalo, verdad?- el canadiense se rio un poco ante el comentario del británico y fue un momento a su habitación, volviendo con una caja de un tamaño algo grande.

-Wow…- susurro Francis al ver la cajita de regalo del canadiense.

-Toma, ábrelo- sonrió mientras dejaba el paquete en las manos del menor. Arthur abrió la caja y pasó sus dedos por los objetos que esta contenía. Eran casetes, delineo las letras entendiendo los títulos de cada uno de ellos, eran nombres de comidas.

-Son para que aprendas a cocinar un poco- rio recordado el desastre que era Arthur al momento de cocinar.- Allí están todas mis recetas

-¿Incluso la del Roast Beef y los scones?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por supuesto- ambos soltaron una risa al unísono y Arthur cerro la cajita con cuidado.

-¿Y tu Francis? ¿Dónde está mi regalo?- pregunto en un tono exigente. El francés sonrió ligeramente ante esa pregunta.

-No tengo…-

-¿¡Qué!?- reclamaron Matthew y Clarie al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Yo organice la fiesta y le desee un feliz cumpleaños con todo mi corazón ¿no es eso suficiente?- pregunto algo ofendido e intimidado ante las miradas furiosas de sus dos hermanos.

-¿Con todo tu corazón? ¿Acaso tu corazón vale ropa o libros?- dijo enojado el canadiense, mirando a su hermano decepcionado.

-¿En verdad no tienes ningún regalo para Arthur?- pregunto la pequeña enojada mientras el británico escuchaba todo algo incrédulo, en verdad esperaba recibir un regalo de parte de Francis.

-Ya dije que no lo tengo, si lo tuviera ya se lo hubiese dado a Arthur- reitero en su defensa. Clarie enojada se levantó y cogió con su pequeña mano un poco de crema del pastel y la embarro en la cara de su hermano mayor.

-Francis tonto, tonto, tonto- grito antes de irse de allí enfadada. Matthew vio sorprendido todo mientras Arthur no entendía que pasaba

-¡Esta niña! Ha manchado mi hermoso rostro. Servilleta, quiero una servilleta- tanteo la mesa en busca de una, ya que no podía abrir los ojos por la crema que tenía en ellos. Su enojo aumento al escuchar la risa de su hermano menor.

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto sin comprender el británico.

-Clarie ha cogido la crema del pastel y la tiro en la cara de Francis- dijo entre risas el canadiense, hace tiempos que no veía algo tan gracioso

-¿¡En serio!? Quiero tocarlo- sonrió levantándose para ir donde el francés, sabía que estaba en frente suyo.

-No te acerques- pidió –rogo- el galo intentando encontrar algo con que limpiarse, pero sintió las manos del británico sobre su cara, embarrando aún más la crema que tenía.

-Me lo debes por no darme un regalo - rio restregando la cara del mayor y ensuciándolo más- Francis es un pastel feo- de repente el teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar y tuvo que dejar de molestar al francés y limpiarse las manos en el pantalón del francés. Se levantó y se fue un poco lejos de allí para poder contestar la llamada.- ¿hello?- dijo sin saber quién era la persona que lo llamaba, pero lo reconoció al escuchar su voz…era su hermano, Scott.- ¿Qué paso hermano?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró completamente al escuchar la noticia que Scott le habia dado- E-entiendo lo que quiere decir…No tenía muchas esperanzas de todas formas- no sabía porque pero su voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse…Si, no se preocupe- susurro antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Francis ya con su rostro limpio.

-No es nada…parecía que podía haber un donante, yo soy el primero en la lista de espera…así que me dijeron que esperara un poco- dijo intentando parecer calmado. Francis y Matthew se asombraron al escuchar sus palabras

-¿¡Puedes hacerte la cirugía!?- grito sorprendido el galo.

-Si…pero parece que el donante cambio de opinión- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, le dolía decir eso…siempre pasaba lo mismo, se ilusionaba y después resultaba que el donante cambiaba de opinión…habia aprendido a superar eso y a darse por vencido, pero no entendía porque esta vez le habia afectado tanto.- Sucede todo el tiempo, no tenía esperanzas de todos modos- sonrió para no preocupar al canadiense y a francés que lo veían tristemente.- Voy al baño…- susurro dándose la vuelta, conocía ya bien la casa de Francis así que podía ubicarse solo donde estaba el baño, después de todo en los 2 meses que llevaban de novios ya habia conocido por completo la casa del francés.

Ento al baño y se apoyó en el lavamanos, quedándose allí sin hacer ni decir nada, simplemente sintiéndose miserable, pero no podía llorar, no en esa casa llena de felicidad. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y pasaba, caminando tras suyo, mas no se movió de donde estaba, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado en ese momento. Sintió unos brazos cálidos alrededor suyo. Sabia de quien se trataba…la persona que en ese tiempo se habia convertido en casi una madre para él.

-Arthur… puedes llorar….- dijo notando como el británico suprimía sus sentimientos.- las personas lloran cuando están tristes o enojadas…es por eso que existen los abrazos de madre- susurro acariciando maternalmente la mejilla del inglés, recordado como sabia consolar a Francis o a Clarie cuando lloraban, después de todo, el en todo ese tiempo habia sido como una madre para su familia, a pesar de ser hombre tenía todo ese don y calor maternal que sus hermanos necesitaban y nunca tuvieron.

-A decir verdad…todo lo que dije era mentira- susurro con la voz quebrada el anglosajón- Que estoy bien…que no tenía muchas esperanzas…era todo mentira. De verdad deseaba que esta vez fuera de verdad

-Lo se…por supuesto que lo querías- susurro sintiendo el dolor de Arthur.

-Yo quería poder ver a Matthew, a Clarie y a Francis...de verdad quería poder ver- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas sin darse cuenta y un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo.

-Podrás ver…yo sé que algún día podrás ver. Confía en mi ¿sí?- sonrió intentando consolar al mayor.- Cuando puedas ver ¿sabes que es lo primero que quiero mostrarte?- Arthur negó con la cabeza- A ti. ¿No sabes lo lindo que eres. Verdad?- rio ligeramente- Mi Arthur, aunque no recuperes la vista, eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un chico muy lindo, y que tu alrededor tienes personas que te aman en verdad- abrazo al mayor contra su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos delicadamente- por eso no debes estar triste ¿sí?- sintió finalmente como Arthur comenzaba a sollozar en su hombro… por fin estaba dejando salir todos esos sentimientos acumulados.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y después solto el humo de este, relajándose un poco, pero aun así no desaparecía de su conciencia aquel gran peso que cargaba. Vio como Emily Jones se sentaba a su lado a acompañarlo.

-No puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo- susurro llevándose nuevamente el tabaco a su boca y después de algunos segundos boto el humo, talvez era por eso que el amigo de su hermano le decía chimenea viviente…- Desearía poder sacarme mis ojos y dárselos a el

-Ya falta poco…estoy segura de que sucederá este año- dijo mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa- podría suceder mañana. Créeme que pronto pasara- una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, lo presentía.- Tienes que ser fuerte ¿Cómo puede comportarse así un hermano mayor?- lo miro un tanto preocupada.

-Usted parece ser muy fuerte doctora jones- murmuro con sarcasmo, mirándola de reojo

-Por supuesto, las mujeres que tenemos hijos nos volvemos fuertes para protegerlos, yo siempre he sido fuerte ante todo por mi hijo- rio sin captar el sarcasmo en las palabras del escoces, que simplemente solto un pequeño bufido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se abrazó más al pecho del mayor para no caer de la motocicleta, no sabía a donde iban- ¿A dónde me llevas, frog?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A darte tu regalo de cumpleaños mon petit- rio ligeramente, estaba feliz.

-Dijiste que no tenías nada para mí, mentiroso- gruño mirándolo de reojo

-¿Entonces no quieres tu regalo?- dijo ofendido por las palabras del menor.

-¡Si lo quiero! Cualquier cosa que me des me gustaría- rio apretando más su agarre para apegarse más al francés. El mayor parqueo el vehículo y lo ayudo a bajarse de allí, mientras escuchaba a una persona gritando a lo lejos y veía con temor al lugar que habían llegado…de no ser por Arthur no hubiese puesto un pie en ese lugar lleno de suicidas que se quieren lanzar de miles de metros de altura, siendo sostenidos solo por una soga ¡UNA!

-Bueno…lo peor que podía pasar es que me desmaye del susto al salta- susurro con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- no habia escuchado bien las palabras del mayor.

-Nada amour- rio nervioso mientras sacaba el mp3 que anteriormente Arthur le habia dado y ponía los audífonos en los oídos del pequeño.

-Hasta que te diga cuándo, no puedes quitártelos ¿sí?- sonrió mientras ponía "Play" a la grabación que el habia hecho hace algún tiempo.

.

.

.

Se escuchaba claramente el ruido de una cascada a lo lejos y los pajaritos cantando alegremente por el valle, creando un ambiente relajado. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquellos sonidos e imaginándose un bello paisaje en su mente

"Está empezando el verano"

"Las hojas de los árboles son verdes, y el cielo es celeste"

"Puedes ver a las aves volar ¿cierto?"

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa, increíblemente podía ver las aves volando en el cielo celeste como lo describía Francis. Todo lo que antes era negro, habia tomado colores. Podía ver los arboles por todos lados, los pájaros de diversos colores y un hermoso valle.

Una canción suave y serena comenzó a sonar.

"Estas parado cerca de un precipicio, que está pasando el puente y cerca nuestro hay un lago"

"El color del agua es turquesa"

"La luz del sol es tan brillante y cálida que da energía a nuestro día"

"Ahora, Vamos hacia el puente"

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban ahora listos para saltar. Ya las sogas habían sido amarradas a sus pies, y Arthur se habia quitado los audífonos, pero aun así, podía seguir viendo el hermoso paisaje.

Francis miro hacia abajo y después deseo no haberlo hecho. En ese mismo segundo sintió su estómago dar un vuelco.

-Fran…- susurro alzando su mano hacia el cielo- puedo ver el viento- rio.

**With you… everything seems so easy.**

-B-bien…ahora vamos a saltar a ese viento- dijo con los nervios de punta, sentía que se iba a morir si saltaba desde esa altura.

**With you my heartbeat has found its rhythm**

-¿Estas Listo?

**With you I'm so close to finding my home**

-Si-

**With you I'm so close to finding my home**

Cogió la mano del británico entrelazando sus dedos y lo abrazo contra su pecho, abrazándose el uno al otro.

**With you I'm so close to finding my home**

Y entonces se lanzó junto al menor al acantilado, mientras gritaba…

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Arthur!

**With you I dont care if I'm a little bit crazy  
Cause with you nothing's wrong**

Grito cuanto aguanto su garganta, mientras abrazaba al menor com fuerza. Arthur sonreia felizmente. Habia cumplido su sueño de saltar en Bungee. Abrio sus ojos...podia ver todo el paisaje descrito por Francis...

**I was broken I was wasted**

Milagrosamente no habia muerto en el salto. Ahora salia del lugar junto a Arthur. Habia comenzado a llover.

**Then you came like an angel in the rain**

****Corrieron hasta um lugar cubierto, huyendo de la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer em Londres.

**Love used to slip trough me  
Like waters slips trough hands  
**

Se saco su abrigo y lo puso sobre el menor, para que cuando salieran se cubra de la lluvia.

**But with you it changed  
I know I feel I'm closer to your heart**

Vamos- sonrio. Entonces comenzaron a correr, a travez de la lluvia.

**I am run run running to you  
And I'll keep you safe forever  
Through the tears trough the love  
And all the nights we share  
**

**I am run run running to you  
And I'll keep you safe forever  
Don't you know my love don't you know  
Two hearts can beat as one**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaciono la moto en frente de la casa del británico y ambos bajaron. Ya era de noche. Francis a pesar de estar algo empapado se sentía bien, sentía una calidez extraña en el corazón. Latía rápidamente.

De repente se acordó de algo muy importante para él, un regalo que solo daría a la persona que amara de verdad. Toco su cuello sintiendo allí aquella cadena y se la saco, para ponerla en las manos del británico.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto parpadeando seguidamente.

-Es la cosa más preciada, era de mi padre, me lo dieron cuando el murió hace 4 años, desde entonces esa es la cosa más importante para mí- Arthur toco aquel objeto sintiendo allí un silbato de plata.- Intenta soplar- el menor obedeció y llevo aquel objeto a su boca, y soplo, escuchando como este transmitía un sonido que podía sonar por todo el barrio.- Cada vez que me necesites, sóplalo- sonrió.

-¿Y tú vendrás corriendo hacia mí? ¿Cómo un superhéroe?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, seré tu héroe, mon petit- rio felizmente. Entonces sintió la mano del menor sobre su rostro, acariciando con delicadeza todas sus facciones, pasando sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios. El también acaricio el rostro del pequeño, y ambos se acercaron aún más, hasta fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso.

-Francis…- susurro el británico cuando se separaron de aquel beso.

-¿Oui, amour?-

-¿Puedo pedirte otro regalo de cumpleaños?- pregunto algo tímido mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del francés.

-Está bien, estoy de buen humor, así que pídemelo- dijo abrazando al inglés con delicadeza.

-Nunca desaparezcas sin mi permiso ¿sí? ¿Me lo prometes?- dijo como una súplica, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo aquel embriagante calor.

-Mm.…no lo sé….- se rio para hacerle una pequeña broma al menor

-¡Oye!- reclamo frunciendo un poco el ceño, mas nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa afloro su rostro al escuchar las palabras del francés.

-Jajaja, está bien, te lo prometo.- acaricio la mejilla del británico y lo beso nuevamente, sintiendo ese dulce sabor de sus labios.- prometo nunca irme sin tu permiso, mi pequeño ingles enojón

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí termina esta cosa cortita XDD **

**Y Arthur disfruto de su cumpleaños que no habia celebrado en 4 años OvO , a pesar de que no hay aun un donante para sus ojos ¿Quién sera la persona que donara su bella vista para que Arthur pueda ver? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Angel Eyes! **

**Y ahora un petit anuncio…: Necesito un/a beta urgentemente… ;A; cuando estoy en clases escribo piedras con mas faltas ortográficas que un bebe…por eso es que necesito una beta…si no es mucho pedir ¿A alguna/o de ustedes les gustaría ser mi beta? Onegaii *^***

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Merezco reviews? –hace ojos de cachorrito-**

**Hasta la pasta~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, me he tardado una eternidad en verdad. Pero después de tanta espera al fin termine este capítulo XDD es el mas largo hasta ahora OwO**

**Las letras con negrita son la letra de una canción, ya que he hecho este fic como un sogfic en algunas partes. La canción de este cap se llama "Comment vivre sans toi" de Caroline Costa. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, el dorama Angel Eyes tampoco me pertenece *w***

**Advertencias: un capitulo algo de dramático… asdfghjk y aparición de nuevos y awesomes personajes kesesese. **

**A leer~ w**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Entro a la habitación de su hermano algo enojado. Ya eran las 5:30 y no se despertaba, se atrasaría al trabajo y a la escuela si seguía dormido.

-¡Francis!- movió un poco al chico, que abrió los ojos con dificultad y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi querido Matthew, la persona que más amo- canturreo acariciando la mejilla del menor con delicadeza, el cual lanzo un pequeño bufido.

-Mentiroso… ya sé que pase a segundo plano, ahora amas más a Arthur- recalco con una pequeña sonrisa, obviamente el habia pasado al segundo lugar en el corazón de su hermano mayor.

-Tienes razón…lo amo, pero sigo amándote a ti también, ambos son dos tipos de amor diferentes- rio como si fuera un borracho, aún estaba medio dormido.- siempre te lo he dicho, hay 2 tipos de amour- Escucho que el francés tosía y tocaba su garganta adolorido. Preocupado acerco una mano al frente del mayor…estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía recaído y encima estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Francis…estas enfermo.- susurro asombrado, su hermano casi nunca se enfermaba ¡no se habia enfermado en 2 años enteros!

-Estoy bien, estoy muy bien- susurro intentando levantarse, pero el canadiense lo volvió a recostar.

-No estás bien. Debes quedarte en cama- recomendó tapando mejor al galo, pero este se destapo para sentarse nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, petit…tengo que trabajar- en verdad parecía sonámbulo

-Acuéstate y no hables, no iras a trabajar, tampoco a estudiar…te quedaras descansando hoy- ordeno serio, mirando a su hermano con autoridad.

-E-está bien…solo por hoy- mascullo para luego volver a dormirse. Matthew lanzo un pequeño suspiro y salio de la habitación. Ese día tendría que trabajar el. Salio de su casa poniéndose el pesado abrigo para cubrirse del frio. Tenía que hacer las entregas que siempre hacia su hermano en la madrugada. Se subió a la bicicleta y partió de la casa.

Iba parando frente a las casas dejando la comida empacada en los buzones, recogiendo los viejos tarros y guardándolos en la canasta de la bici. Entre eso paso por la casa de Arthur. Sí que era grande para vivir allí una sola persona…y peor si esa persona era ciega. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dejo la comida en el buzón del menor.

-Espero que comas bien…- susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se iba de la casa. Ya esa era su última entrega en el día. Fue hasta el semáforo para cruzar hasta la próxima calle. Espero a que se ponga en verde y paso. Pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un auto acercándose. Cerró los ojos fuertemente temiendo lo peor, mientras sentía al automóvil venir a una velocidad impresionante.

Suspiro profundamente…no habia pasado nada…el camión habia pasado casi rozándolo, sin hacerle ningún daño. No entendía por qué los carros iban a tanta velocidad en la madrugada. Continuo su caminada por la gran calle mirando hacia el cielo, estaba obscuro aun. Escucho unos ruidos acercándose y una luz cegadora cerca de él. Entonces sintió el impacto de su cuerpo chocando y perdió la conciencia

De repente…todo se tornó negro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entro rápidamente por aquellas puertas de vidrio automáticas que al sentir su presencia se abrieron con rapidez. Estaba cansado, ya no podía sentir sus piernas, pues habia corrido todo el camino desde su casa al hospital desde que recibió aquella terrible noticia.

Busco con la mirada apresurado a su hermanito, rogaba que estuviera bien, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Entonces lo vio, allí en una de las camillas estaba acostado, se veía pálido y varias sondas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo.

-Ma-Matthew… -susurro con la voz quebrada al verlo así. Se acercó sintiéndose pesado, estaba temblando y sentía sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Unos doctores al identificarlo se acercaron a él.

-Señor… ¿es usted el guardián de Matthew Bonnefoy?- pregunto un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, aparentando una edad promedio de 25 años.

-S-si… ¿Q-que le paso? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?- pregunto al borde de las lágrimas con un nudo en su garganta

-Creemos que tuvo un accidente automovilístico- informo dando un pequeño suspiro- creemos que fue un choque y fuga, así que escuche los detalles del detective más tarde, es uno de los mejores detectives, así que puede estar un poco tranquilo en ese caso- sonrio ligeramente intentando de que el muchacho no se preocupe mucho- Por ahora su condición parece estar bien…Su presión sanguínea se ha estabilizado, así disminuye le velocidad de la infusión y asegura la sangre- informo el doctor dulcemente, para después cambiar a una expresión seria- pero, sus vísceras están sangrando, así que no sabemos cuándo su condición podría volverse peligrosa…tiene que entrar a cirugía rápidamente.- Francis tenía su mirada clavada en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermanito- Tome, lea el consentimiento para la cirugía y fírmelo- el doctor le entrego algunos documentos y un esfero. Leyó rápidamente y firmo los papeles… si esa era la única forma de salvar a Matthew lo haría, lo haría sin importar cuanto costara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de firmar los papeles los doctores habían accedido a dejarlo estar junto a su hermano. Su mano no quería soltar aquella muñeca delicada del canadiense, no quería soltarlo nunca.

-Fran-Francis…- escucho un susurro, era Matthew, ¡estaba despierto!

-Petit… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?- pregunto rápidamente, apretando más la mano del menor, en busca de su calor.

-Me estas apretando mucho…- murmuro aun con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración algo entre cortada.

-Esto… ¿Cómo diablos te paso esto?- reclamo un tanto molesto.

-Es solo que no tuve suerte…

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto con un notorio temblor en su cuerpo

-Por supuesto que duele. Acaso, ¿crees que no?- reclamo haciendo un pequeño puchero y mirando al francés un tanto molesto- fui atropellado por un auto. No es que tenga "huesos de dragón" como para que no me duela- dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó a sí mismo. No sabía que iba a hacer si llegaba a perder a su hermanito. ¡Ni pensarlo! No podía perderlo…

-No estoy muerto aún, si no te has dado cuenta. No te preocupes- susurro cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, hablar en esa condición le dolía.- Francis...- susurro llamando la atención del mayor- esto solo lo digo por si acaso…-aclaro antes de comenzar a hablar, notando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano- En caso de que algo vaya a salir mal…

-¿¡Mal!? ¿¡Que podría salir mal!?- casi grito enojado por las palabras del menor.

-Oyes, debido a que es difícil hablar en mi condición, no me interrumpas- reclamo mirándolo molesto, sí que se le hacía complejo hablar.- no sabes que podría pasarle a la gente ¿piensas que papa quería irse así?- pregunto poniendo como ejemplo a su difunto padre.- en cualquier caso… si no puedo despertar…

-¡Basta! No digas eso- reclamo el francés entre sollozos, el solo oír eso, le aterraba completamente.

-Te pido solo dos cosas…así que escúchame bien- dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.- te pido que cuides de Clarie…esta vez, sabes que definitivamente tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos- Francis asintió limpiando sus lágrimas para después ver nuevamente al canadiense- eres su hermano. Y también eres como su padre…

-P-porque me pides que la cuide si siempre dices que soy un mal chico- murmuro desviando la mirada. Matthew solto una pequeña risa.

-Eso es porque eres tan perfecto, que a veces me siento mal…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- y tengo otro favor más que pedirte…- Francis volvió su mirada al menor, se veía algo serio- Mes yeux…mis ojos…quiero dárselos a Arthur- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, y después las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ojos.

-¡Matthew! ¿¡Realmente vas a ser así!?- reclamo ante lo pesimista que era el menor

-No te enojes- rio acercando su mano al rostro del mayor y acariciándolo limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas- te dije que solo por si acaso- aclaro mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa, al mayor cogió su mano mientras lloraba, le destrozaba ver a su hermano así…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Director…- llamo a la puerta el chico de ojos dorados, entrando sin esperar permiso alguno, conocía bien a su jefe, así que ni siquiera tenía que esperar a que le dé permiso para pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?- gruño apagando su cigarrillo y botándolo a la basura. Clavo sus ojos verdes en los del menor y noto como este sonreia ladinamente.

-Hay un donante- le entrego el documento al escoces, el cual abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquellos papeles, el donante especificaba que quería entregarle sus ojos a su hermano. Miro al doctor que estaba frente suyo, uno de los de mayor rango en el hospital. Exigió una explicación con su mirada.- Es el paciente del accidente automovilístico que vino temprano- informo bajando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es la condición del paciente en este momento?- pregunto seriamente, afilando su mirada.

-Los signos vitales son estables, pero su sangrado abdominal es severo- desvió la mirada hacia una de las fotos que tenía su jefe en su oficina, allí estaba toda la familia del escoces antes del accidente.- está en un estado en el que no podemos garantizar nada, incluso si hay una hemorragia cerebral o si el sangrado se vuelve más severo…nada va a parecer extraño si el paciente muere- aclaro sabiendo que esa era una de las únicas oportunidades y esperanzas que tenía su jefe para que su hermanito pudiera ver nuevamente.

-Eso no puede pasar- miro asombrado al director del hospital ¿Por qué…por que no aprovechaba la situación?- Date prisa y prepara la cirugía. Incluso así…no puedo permitir que nadie muera- mascullo mirando seriamente a su subordinado.

-Entiendo… lo llamare cuando los preparativos de la operación estén listos- suspiro rendido dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Doctor Kraufftench…- susurro llamando la atención del menor, el cual volteo a verlo algo extrañado.- ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Nadie- aclaro bajando su mirada al piso- no se lo he informado a ningún otro doctor… lo traje a usted tan pronto como lo recibí- informo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Albert, olvídate de esto también… tenemos que salvar al paciente primero- mascullo. El doctor hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Fijo su mirada en una de las fotos en la que estaban él y Arthur de pequeños, un año antes del desastroso accidente que les cambio la vida… recordaba amargamente aquella época en la que el menor podía sonreir sinceramente…en el que sus vidas eran perfectas.

Flashback.-

Un florero de cristal fue lanzado bruscamente al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Y después se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la habitación. Entro corriendo temiendo que algo le haya pasado al menor, viéndolo con dolor como tiraba las cosas que encontraba a su paso. Se acercó corriendo y cogió las muñecas delgadas de su hermano, parecía solo ser hueso… estaba tan delgado que podía sentir claramente los huesos a travez de su piel.

-¡Debió dejarme morir con mi familia! ¿¡Porque me dejo vivir!?- escucho que gritaba desgarradoramente el británico. El menor se zafo de su agarre y lo cogió de la camisa con desesperación- déjame morir…¡déjame morir! ¡No quiero vivir!- gritaba con desesperación. -Déjame morir, Scott… te lo ruego… ¡No quiero vivir!- grito nuevamente, pero se calló al sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro, que lo tiro al piso, para después sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Su hermano le habia golpeado

-¿Dejarte morir? ¿Qué quieres decir con dejarte morir? ¡Eres un idiota!- le grito cogiéndolo de sus cabellos rubios.- Nuestra familia… ¿¡Sabes a qué precio te dejaron vivir!? Si, Arthur ¡Todos murieron simplemente para dejarte vivir!- le grito tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo con dolor, habia caído encima de los pedazos de vidrio del florero que habia roto anteriormente. Miro como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de aquellos ojos vendados del menor, y pronto escucho como intentaba acallar los sollozos que salían de su alma. Se habia pasado con sus palabras. Miro la ropa de su hermano, estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre que caía por las rodillas y las piernas lastimadas del menor. Abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo el notorio temblor del pequeño cuerpo.- Lo siento… Lo siento Arthur…

Fin del Flashback.-

Solto un largo suspiro escucho luego como el radio transmisor del cuarto sonaba.

-Señor, los preparativos para la operación están hechos- esas palabras lo helaron instantáneamente… quería que su hermano volviera a ver, pero no quería tener que asesinar a nadie… no lo haría. No importaban sus deseos personales, no quería que ninguno de sus pacientes muera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bajo con cuidado las gradas de la entrada de su casa para luego salir a recoger la comida que estaba en su buzón. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oler la comida, era uno de sus platos favoritos, Fish and chips, y también habían scones. Cerró el buzón y entro nuevamente a su casa. Dejo la comida en la mesa y fue a la cocina por algunos cubiertos para comer.

-Matthew sí que cocina rico…- susurro mientras se sentaba y probaba uno de los scones.

-¡Arthur!- escucho ese grito tras suyo, haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco por el susto.

-¿Q-que haces aquí, Lovino?- pregunto mientras continuaba comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención al italiano.

-Llamaron del hospital, dicen que hay un nuevo donante- sonrio sentándose a lado del británico, el cual suspiro profundamente

-¿De nuevo? Va a ser para nada, de todos modos- dijo rendido mientras continuaba con su desayuno. Sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Oye, muchacho, no murmures cosas tan pesimistas!- le regaño algo molesto.- Dios. Lo que el acaba de decir, por favor bórrenlo inmediatamente- rezo juntando ambas palmas de sus manos, y después miro afiladamente al menor, que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.- Pide perdón también- lo codeo intentando que el británico también rezara, pero era algo casi imposible, lo sabia bien.- bueno, me voy a empacar tu ropa y lo que necesites- dijo dejando al menor solo en el comedor. Arthur suspiro resignado y cogió su celular, marcando el número 3. En seguida apareció el número telefónico de Francis y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicando que la llamada estaba siendo ejecutada.

"Por favor deje un mensaje…

Chasqueo la lengua enojado y colgó. ¿Por qué no le respondía? Llamo nuevamente, algunas veces, y siempre salia lo mismo… Francis no le contestaba. Por lo menos le dejaría un mensaje de voz…

-Francis…soy Arthur. Si no me contestas es por que debes estar ocupado…así que…no es nada, Bye- se despidió colgando nervioso, no servia mucho para hacer mensajes de voz. Volvió a llamar, debía dejar otro mensaje…

"En realidad, Francis… Estoy un poco nervioso"

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, hace poco que Matthew entro a la sala de operaciones. Estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano

"Hoy, puede que alguien me de sus ojos… y como ves, debo esperar la confirmación"

Afilo sus ojos agarrando con cuidado el bisturí y cortando en línea recta el abdomen del paciente, viendo en seguida el problema interno en los órganos del rubio.

"Si voy a conseguir lo que quiero… alguien tiene que perder su vida. Eso significa que debo desear que alguien muera"

Una pantalla en la habitación mostraba el ritmo cardiaco del paciente, el cual era controlado por las enfermeras.

Señor…su presión sanguínea está disminuyendo. Está en 80 sobre 60- informo asustada una de las enfermeras

¡Su hemorragia es muy seria!- informo uno de los doctores que lo acompañaban en la operación.

60 sobre 40

Si baja más, puede terminar con un paro cardiaco.- inútiles… no estaban haciendo más que desesperarlo y distraerlo de la operación

"En verdad, me odio a mí mismo por anticiparme"

Empiecen a aspirar la sangre de la hemorragia- ordeno apresurándose a terminar la operación. No podía dejar que su paciente se muera, nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Francis….al menos tu…incluso aunque yo sea este tipo de persona, no me odies"

Cerro el libro que anteriormente habia estado leyendo, terminando de delinear las letras que daban el final al libro "The end" ahí habia acabado. Suspiro profundamente…tal vez…si esta vez era de verdad, dejaría de leer aquellos libros para ciegos que su hermano siempre le compraba, eran cuentos infantiles que a él le gustaba mucho leer…se los habia leído cientos de veces cada uno de ellos. Cogió su celular nuevamente… Francis no le contestaba…

"Eso sería un millón de veces peor que nunca volver a ver"

Alzo la mirada cuando vio al equipo médico salir de la sala de operaciones, en la cabeza iba un hombre de aproximados 30 años, el cual parecía irritado.

-Doctor ¿Cómo resulto?- pregunto parándose y corriendo apurado hacia los doctores, rogando que todo haya salido bien. Sin embargo un sentimiento de tristeza cruzo por su corazón al ver que aquel hombre de ojos verdes lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Sin embargo el doctor de cabellos azabaches que lo habia tendido antes paro frente a él y le sonrio dulcemente.

-Aunque todavía no podemos saber los resultados, fuimos afortunados.- declaro, el francés dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio

-Entonces. Ahora él está bien ¿verdad?- pregunto aun preocupado, pero sintiendo una extraña paz interior al ver que el doctor asentía.- gracias ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció haciendo una reverencia a los doctores, repitiendo reiteradamente aquellas palabras de agradecimiento.

-Debería agradecerlo al Director… si no hubiera sido por él, la operación hubiera fallado- dijo el doctor con una ligera sonrisa. Francis volteo a ver a aquel hombre que parecía serio y distante, y se apresuró a ir hacia él.

-¡Doctor!- grito para llamar su atención, deteniendo el caminar del escoces, el cual volteo a verle con cara de pocos amigos- Muchas gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hermanito- dijo haciéndole un pequeña reverencia al mayor

-Doctor Albert- llamo el escoces mirando de reojo al adolecente frente suyo.

-¿Si?- pregunto regresando su mirada a su jefe.

-Muevan a este paciente al cuarto piso- ordeno seriamente mientras se retiraba de allí, el de ojos dorados pestañeo seguidamente y después una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro- como diga, director…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Francis miraba asombrado aquel lugar, era un cuarto amplio y lujoso. Una habitación VIP en el hospital. Eso sí que le saldría caro…además del costo de la operación ahora el costo del alojamiento. Cuando Matthew se despertara le reclamaría por ser tan imprudente y salir en la madrugada a la carretera.

-Las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos estaba llenas, así que el director pidió que los lleváramos a las habitaciones VIP- aclaro el de ojos dorados- pero no se preocupe por el precio, Scotty ha decidido dejarles esto gratis- sonrio ampliamente

-Muchas gracias- suspiro aliviado, por lo menos ya no tendría que pagar el alojamiento. Miro de reojo a su hermanito, estaba recostado en la amplia cama de la habitación, algunos tubos y sondas estaban conectados a su cuerpo, además del suero que lo mantenía vivo y una mascarilla respiratoria que le brindaba oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-El paciente despertara en un día máximo… su cuerpo necesita recuperarse de la operación, así que si gusta puede ir a cambiarse de ropa o a desayunar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, notando que el francés llevaba un pantalón de pijama celeste y una sudadera blanca.

-A-ah sí…- susurro algo avergonzado por la ropa que llevaba, habia ido corriendo al hospital apenas lo llamaron, incluso su fiebre habia desaparecido por la desesperación. Y ahora que caía en cuenta…se habia olvidado de alguien muy importante en casa…

¡No habia llevado a Clarie a la escuela!

Cuando vio que los doctores se retiraban de allí, se acercó al canadiense y deposito un beso en su frente antes de irse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Señora…el chico se está retirando ahora mismo-

-Procedamos con el plan… el paciente no debe despertar, o si no…-

-Recordara como fue el carro y nos podría demandar-

-Si…ahora comencemos-

Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y se dirigió a la habitación 342 en el cuarto piso. Ahí terminaría su trabajo.

Entro a la habitación mirando levemente al chico allí recostado, parecía ser joven aun, sin embargo, nada de remordimiento lleno su frio corazón. Se acercó y puso rápidamente una intravenosa en el muchacho, insertando a su cuerpo una extraña sustancia. A los pocos segundos vio como el ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a decaer…Su trabajo estaba terminado. Se retiró de allí rápidamente sin que nadie notara su presencia, todo habia sido un éxito.

Scott parpadeo seguidamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso del hospital, creyó haber visto a alguien pasar por allí, pero de seguro simplemente era su imaginación, producto de la frustración y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Ignoro todo y siguió caminando con tranquilidad, hasta que el sonido de la máquina de cálculo cardiaco decayendo lo alerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ingresar a la habitación… allí estaba el paciente que recién acababa de operar. Estaba seguro de que todo habia salido bien. Entonces… porque cada ver se iba apagando el corazón de ese chico. Un agudo sonido indico que el corazón dejo de latir.

-No…- susurro acercándose a paso lento y algo tembloroso, estaba anonado, era la primera vez que perdía a un paciente. No. No podía perderlo…o talvez…

Se apresuró a presionar el botón rojo del teléfono en la habitación para alertar a los demás doctores y que vengan corriendo al cuarto. Sin perder más tiempo descubrió el pecho del paciente y empezó a hacer RCP, intentando rehabilitar su corazón con desesperación. No podía morir…una persona como él no podía morir, no lo permitiría.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ento al hospital llevando una pequeña maleta, allí llevaba algo de ropa para Matthew y su osito de peluche que siempre andaba cargando a cualquier lado. Estaba feliz, por fin todo el susto habia pasado, podía saber que su hermanito estaba bien…o eso creía.

Al subir al cuarto piso vio a un grupo de paramédicos corriendo apresurados hacia alguna de las habitaciones.

Parpadeo seguidamente y siguió a paso lento con curiosidad a los doctores, sin embargo después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era la habitación de su hermano.

Allí estaba aquel doctor de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes haciendo reanimación cardiopulmonar. La pantalla que indicaba anteriormente los latidos de su hermano ahora daba un agudo sonido y solo se veía una línea recta allí.

-Doctor, deténgase…ya lo perdimos- informo una enfermera mirando con preocupación a su jefe, que no se daba por vencido ya luego de los 5 minutos.

-Señor Matthew Williams, 16 años, 14 de febrero de 1992, 11:09 am… es la hora de su muerte- susurro uno de los doctores mirando con tristeza la escena, nunca antes habían visto a su jefe con esa expresión de dolor, era la primera vez que perdía a un paciente.

-¡No! Aún no está muerto! no puedo darme por vencido, aun puedo… ¡aún puede vivir!- grito histérico aumentando la presión del RCP.- Regresa….! DEBES REGRESAR!-grito golpeando el pecho inerte del paciente con sus puños, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no despertaba?- ¡Regresa!- nuevamente empezó a golpear el torso de aquel chico de cabellos dorados.

-¡Deténgase!- escucho un grito tras suyo, y en seguida sintió como si muñeca era aprisionada fuertemente. Si giro enojado a ver quién era, quedándose helado al notar a aquel chico de la mañana, era el hermano de la persona ahora inerte en la cama de la habitación.- debe detenerse… S'il vous plaît…- se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al notar que esos ojos azules contenían lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie podía decir nada, todos estaban asombrados.

El escoces se solto bruscamente de su agarre y se fue de allí, aumentando la tensión del lugar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al ver a su hermanito…estaba muerto…su pequeño hermano estaba muerto.

-Mi sentido pésame…- susurro uno de los doctores mientras ponía una sábana sobre el canadiense para taparlo y así dar su fin.

-Espere…- pidió limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- aun no lo haga…déjennos a solas un momento…yo mismo lo hare- su voz se quebró en aquel momento y vio como los doctores salían cabizbajos de allí, dejándolo solo con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Se acercó y acaricio la mejilla del canadiense…estaba frio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sin embargo sonreia a su hermano dulcemente. Cogió la pequeña mano del menor con desesperación- no quiero que te vayas… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti ahora?-

"Vive…solo haz eso y yo seré feliz"

-¿Cómo voy a vivir de ahora en adelante? Tonto… me dejas todas las responsabilidades ¿Cómo voy a cuidar solo a Clarie?- acaricio el cabello y el rostro de su hermano, delineando con dolor todas sus delicadas facciones. Entonces…ya no aguanto más, su pequeña sonrisa se deformo por completo. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

¿Por qué tú también me abandonas?...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dio otra profunda calada al quinto cigarrillo del momento. Habia salido al patio del hospital a relajarse un poco, pero su conciencia no se lo permitía… no podía estar tranquilo después de lo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en aquel francés que salia cabizbajo del hospital, sus ojos se veían algo hinchados producto de las lágrimas. Ese chico venia hacia el

-Doctor…- esa voz… el francés agarro su mano y lo congelo nuevamente, no entendía por que le afectaba tanto ese muchacho. Miro con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas al menor, que forzó una sonrisa en medio de todo su dolor- Gracias…. Nunca olvidare que usted hizo ese intento…Merci beacoup…- susurro con la voz quebrada, pero aun así mostrando una sonrisa amable, como las que anteriormente le daba a su hermanito. Se solto del agarre del galo y camino al interior del hospital, escuchando con dolor los sollozos de aquel hombre… no entendía por qué le dolía tanto a él también. Ingreso a su despacho y allí en la soledad, se derrumbó. Cayo al piso y una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla… estaba llorando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa misma tarde, después de retirar a Clarie de la escuela, se habia llevado a cabo el velorio. Todos sus compañeros del colegio estaban presentes allí, todos dándole el pésame a la muerte de su hermano, y el soportando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y el dolor se aumentaba al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermanita, quien apenas supo la noticia se echó a llorar. Después de 2 horas allí, la iglesia se habia vaciado, solo estaba el sentado en una de las primeras bancas mirando el ataúd en el altar, rodeado de rosas, se veía hermoso y a la vez triste. Escucho los pasos de una persona entrando a la iglesia, y ese hombre se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-Es difícil ¿no?... también es difícil para mí- dijo el chico sentado a su lado, tomando un trago de la cerveza que llevaba en su mano. No dijo nada, no quería hablar -Los resultados de la autopsia aún no han salido oficialmente, pero los revise, y como se esperaba…no hay nada especial aparte de las complicaciones del accidente.- miro de reojo al hombre de piel nívea, ojos rojos y cabello albino, lo veía profundamente mientras tomaba su cerveza.- tome las pertenencias de la escena, las examine pero…no hay rastros de huellas digitales- bufo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- esto sí que es complicado, era muy temprano en la madrugada en una carretera algo desolada… y no hubo ningún testigo confiable- mascullo fregando sus ojos carmesí, estaba algo cansado por todo el trabajo que habia tenido que hacer, ser forense y policía era complicado.- todo esto se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Él dijo que era un auto azul…- susurro desviando la mirada del ataúd de su hermano.- uno realmente costoso... Podría ser posible que haya sido el auto de algún extranjero- miro al albino, el cual suspiro profundamente.

-Pero en la madrugada un auto negro podría lucir azul, eso nos complica las cosas…- su mirada se posó en el ataúd del altar de la iglesia.- tenemos que siquiera saber uno de los números de la placa, a pesar de que solo hay unos 20 o 30 autos extranjeros, esto es difícil- su mirada se afilo y continuo bebiendo para calmar su sed.

-Entonces… ¿está diciendo que no podrá atrapar a la persona que mato a Matthew?- miro al mayor con dolor… por lo menos quería que atraparan al que asesino a su hermano, lo quería tras las rejas.

-No estoy diciendo que no podre encontrarlo, solo que sera algo difícil, nada es imposible para mí, mocoso- se quejó al ver la poca confianza que el francés le tenía.

-Entonces está afirmando que no se va a rendir…- el albino solto una carcajada y se paró de la banca.

-Por supuesto, kesesese, no me daré por vencido…- miro nuevamente al ataúd y cerró los ojos- después de todo, Matthew era una persona especial para mí, siempre vivía comiendo lo que el preparaba- una sonrisa afloro su rostro- Voy a atraparlo ¿sí? Tsk… lo atrapare…- dijo mientras se retiraba de allí, dejando nuevamente al francés solo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se acostó en su cama y nuevamente toco el silbato que Francis le habia regalado. ¿Por qué no le contestaba aun? Ya habían pasado horas desde que lo llamo y le envió miles de mensajes y él no le contestaba. Cogió su celular y volvió a llamarlo, pero salia al buzón de mensajes.

-Tsk…wine bastard…- mascullo dejando el teléfono a un lado.

-¡Arthur!- escucho al italiano, sabía que estaba cerca suyo, y lo escuchaba jadeando como si hubiese venido corriendo.- Lo obtuviste…vas a ser operado- su voz sonaba alegre- quieren que vayas al hospital ahora mismo- sintió como lo jalaba fuera de la cama, haciendo que se levante.- no te quedes parado, apura yendo a mi auto, está afuera- ordeno mientras cogía las maletas que habia preparado para su amigo anteriormente. Arthur sin embargo aún se encontraba triste. El francés no le respondía aun. Sintió como el italiano lo llevaba fuera, al fin podría ver… al fin podría ver a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Francis…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entro a su casa con su hermanita en brazos, se habia quedado dormida. Dejo a la pequeña en su habitación como antes lo hacía Matthew…

_**Je ne trouve même plus les mots pour te parler de mon cœur**_

-Je t'aime… Ma Petite- susurro acariciando la cabecita carente de cabello de Clarie.

_**L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau où l'on enterre le bonheur**_

Salio de la habitación de su hermana y camino hasta la suya, pasando por la habitación que anteriormente le pertenecía a su hermano.

_**Toutes les pétales de ma vie se sont fanés aujourd'hui**_

Ento inconscientemente mirando aquella habitación perfectamente ordenada, llena de fotos familiares.

_**Restent nos souvenirs d'hier  
Et pour ce jour nos prières**_

Allí entre todas las fotos habia una en especial que era antes de que Clarie naciera. Una foto donde asomaba su padre y su madre abrazándolos a Matthew y a el… viejos y preciados recuerdos. Recuerdos que Ahora quería rememorar, que no podría recuperar

_**Mais comment vivre sans toi si tu n'es plus là  
**_

¿Cómo haría de ahora en adelante para vivir? No lo sabían.

-Me has dejado con muchas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros… mon petit- susurro delineando una foto del canadiense. Justo cuando ya faltaba poco para que se vayan a estados unidos por la operación de Clarie, su hermano habia fallecido. La suerte no estaba de su lado.

_**Mon cœur te cherche mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas**_

Quería volver a sentir esos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, indicando que siempre lo apoyaría y lo cuidaría, pero ahora ya no estaba más allí. Sentia que se estaba muriendo poco a poco.

_**Mais comment vivre sans toi si tu n'es plus là  
**_

Nuevamente se hacia esa pregunta. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo mantener a su familia. Los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron los últimos momentos juntos en el hospital pasaron por su mente. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle escuchado, de haberse enojado con el cuándo lo reprendía si hacia algo mal, de a veces ignorar a su hermano y dejarlo a un lado, y el no haber aprovechado bien el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Como dicen, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… pues eso era la pura verdad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y cayo a piso sin poder mantenerse en pie. Ahora Ya era Muy tarde para arrepentirse

_**Qu'on prenne mon âme mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas  
**_

Je suis Désolé…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ayudo a Arthur a recostarse en la cama de la habitación que le habían preparado en el hospital. Tendría que esperar algún tiempo hasta que lo llamen a cirugía, sin embargo se sentía feliz por su amigo… al fin podría ver. Arthur también parecía estar feliz, aunque no lo demuestre, sabía que el británico estaba contento por su operación.

-Lovino… ¿me pasas mi teléfono?- solicito el menor mientras se tapaba con las sabanas de la cama, la ropa de hospital que traía puesta no era nada abrigada, debía decirle a su hermano que cambiara eso.

-Si…- cogió el móvil de la mesa de noche y lo puso en las manos del rubio, el cual tenía una expresión triste en aquel momento.

-Francis… no ha llamado ¿verdad?- susurro tristemente, bajando un poco su cabeza. No entendía por que el francés no le contestaba, solo sabía que eso le causaba un dolor en su pecho, que era algo indescriptible… tal vez… ¿preocupación? … no lo sabía bien.

-Si lo hubiera hecho te lo diría de inmediato- miro al de ojos verdes y dio un pequeño suspiro- ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo ese bastardo pervertido que no te llama ni una sola vez?- mascullo cruzandose de brazos.- ¿¡Acaso te está engañando!? Si es así lo matare y lo castrare con un hacha…

-Lovi… creo que tienes que irte ahora- interrumpió algo asustado el británico, Lovino cuando se lo proponía podía ser un loco psicópata.- Tienes un examen importante, no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa…- dijo en un tono algo bajo, para tranquilizar a su amigo

-Está bien, está bien, che palle…- murmuro recogiendo su mochila del colegio al que asistía de tarde- yo hare bien mi examen, así que prométeme que tu saldrás bien de la cirugía- sonrio ligeramente mirando al menor.

-S-si…- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora ve, los estudios son importantes- el italiano bufo cansado y se fue de allí, dejándolo solo. Ya después de asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca, volvió a llamar a Francis…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entro a su habitación con pesadez y se tumbó en su mullida cama. Sentía que sus ojos ardían de tanto que habia llorado ese día, y se sentía pesado como el plomo. Escucho como su teléfono vibraba sobre la madera de su escritorio. No sabía quién le estaría llamando, pero contesto, y en seguida reconoció la voz de su abuela que vivía en estados unidos.

-¿Si, abuela?- escucho la voz de la mayor sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante las preguntas de esta- Si… el ya no está aquí…murió esta mañana- se le hacían tan difíciles decir esas palabras, que sentía que se ahogaba. Su abuela comenzó a hablar sobre otro tema, uno que muy bien conocía, y le causaba dolor también- sí, lo sé- dijo en casi un susurro- Si Clarie no va esta vez, sera difícil para ella, el cáncer se irá aumentando al pasar del tiempo… no se preocupe, iremos tal como lo planeamos anteriormente… no puedo dejar que la enfermedad siga creciendo.- escucho las últimas palabras de despedida de su abuela y colgó la llamada. Pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que tenía 28 llamadas perdidas y 14 mensajes de voz… todos de Arthur. Comenzó a sudar frio… se habia olvidado por completo de su celular, y no habia ido a ver a al británico en todo el día, porque habia pasado en el hospital y después en el funeral. Vio el último mensaje que habia llegado, hace 20 minutos, y su corazón se detuvo en aquel instante. Se apresuró y salio de casa a toda prisa. Tenía que correr, lo más rápido posible. Tenía que llegar al hospital antes de que fuese tarde.

"Francis… me van a operar"

Corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por la calle con gran agilidad.

"Estoy en el hospital ahora… estoy asustado."

Espero a que el semáforo cambiara a verde y cruzo corriendo, no le faltaba mucho para llegar.

"Pero, creo que si estuvieses esperándome afuera, no sentiría tanto miedo"

Al entrar al hospital fue a preguntar en que parte operarían al británico, ya que aquel lugar era gigantesco. Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el lugar que le habían indicado

"Francis, no me dejaras solo en esto ¿verdad?"

Miro con preocupación como las enfermeras llevaban a su hermano menor recostado en una camilla a la sala de operaciones. Estaba nervioso… lo único que deseaba era que todo saliera bien. Se dio la vuelta para irse a su oficina, pero un grito con una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.

-¡Arthur!- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y volteo a ver como el chico de melena rubia y ojos celestes se encontraba allí agitado viendo con desesperación la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del área de operaciones.- ¡Arthur! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Me quedare aquí!- grito con la esperanza de que el menor lo escuchara- ¡Hazlo bien! ¡Sal bien de la operación!- grito sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Scott lo miro desde lejos, viendo como el chico se sentaba frustrado en las sillas de la sala de esperas. Entonces, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, las palabras de su hermano ahora tomaban un sentido más profundo.

"Pero hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hay alguien a quien de verdad quiero ver…quiero ver cómo me mira, como sonríe, como se ve…"

Ahora entendía esa frase, entendía quien era la persona de la que su hermano hablaba en esa frase.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Luego de algunas horas de la operación, Francis fue a la habitación donde dijeron que Arthur estaba descansando. Quería verlo, quería poder decirle cuanto lo amaba y que lo pueda ver. Entro al cuarto con cuidado y ahí pudo ver a su amor durmiendo luego de la operación, con suero conectado a sus venas y tenía una venda alrededor de sus ojos.

Scott fue a paso lento a la habitación en la cual habia hospedado a su hermanito, y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, viendo allí nuevamente a ese chico que le ponía los nervios de punta y le traía recuerdos amargos. Entrecerró la puerta viendo por un pequeño hueco a aquel muchacho.

-Esperaste mucho tiempo…siento haber llegado tarde- el francés cogió la muñeca del menor, sintiendo lo fría que estaba.- Arthie… Arthur…yo tengo que irme a un lugar… pero regresare- su voz se quebró ligeramente al articular esas palabras.- Es un poco lejos, y podría tomarme algo de tiempo… Realmente lamento no habértelo dicho antes- acaricio tembloroso las delicadas facciones del anglosajón que tanto amaba.- también lamento haberte dejado solo este día.- un fuerte nudo que lo ahogaba se estaba formando en su garganta- Aunque, lo que más me duele es que... cuando tu abras tus hermosos ojos, no estaré contigo…- las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules -Lo lamento mucho Arthur…pero definitivamente volveré a verte.- beso con delicadeza la mejilla del británico -Arthur Kirkland… No me olvides.- pidió en un pequeño sollozo -no debes olvidarme…si cambias de opinión sobre mi… Matthew se enojara ¿lo sabes?- solto una amarga risa limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - Espérame. A tus hermosos ojos…me asegurare de mostrarte lo atractivo que soy, así que… por favor, espérame- los sollozos salían libres de su garganta, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas empapando su rostro- Espérame…

Después de que el francés se fuese de allí, ingreso a la lujosa habitación viendo a su hermano aun dormido en la cama, sabía que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, pues aun debía recuperarse de la operación a la que habia sido sometido. Vio en la mesita a lado de la cama una carta con un sobre celeste y el celular de su hermano. Se acercó más, pudiendo ver que el aquel sobre estaba dirigido para su hermano, de parte de "Francis Bonnefoy"

No podía dejar que Arthur viera eso… no lo permitiría. Guardo la carta en su bolsillo, al igual que el celular y se fue de allí. No dejaría que Arthur lo recordara… desde ahora, él debía empezar una nueva vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Miro al cielo a travez de aquel grande ventanal del gran aeropuerto de Londres. Soltó un largo suspiro… le costaba irse, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, la enfermedad de su hermanita empeoraría y sería imposible curarla, no quería perder a la única familiar cercana que le quedaba. Ya habia perdido a su mama, años después perdió a su padre, ahora a Matthew… no soportaría perder a Clarie también.

La pequeña veía entretenida los 2 boletos de avión que tenía en sus manos y después miro a su hermano, tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Tu sueño ya se cumplió… ¿estas aliviado?- pregunto al cielo, con esperanza de que su hermano lo escuchara. Matthew siempre habia soñado con ese día en el que viajaran a estados unidos y pudieran curar la enfermedad de Clarie para vivir sin tantas preocupaciones. Sonrio ligeramente… al fin se haría realidad. Volteo a ver a su hermana, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, debemos abordar el avión ahora- tomo las 2 maletas que llevaban para que la pequeña no cargara nada además del osito que antes le pertenecía a Matthew.

-Hermanito…- susurro deteniéndose en el camino, mirando al mayor con curiosidad- Si entro al avión vamos a ir al cielo ¿verdad?- sus ojos brillaron al hacer esa pregunta.

-Oui…- contesto mientras continuaba su camino hacia el avión junto a la pequeña.

-Entonces, ¡vamos a estar más cerca de Matt!- dijo felizmente abrazando más al osito contra su pecho. Francis se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su hermana sorprendido, pero al ver la inocencia en sus ojos sonrio.

-Por supuesto que estaremos más cerca de el- cogió la mano de la menor con delicadeza- sí que eres una genio, pequeña- rio con ganas- así que vamos, rápido antes de que el avión se vaya…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-No…no ¡NO!- grito intentando pararse de la cama, pero el italiano lo detuvo

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- intento recostarlo nuevamente en la cama pero no pudo, ya que el otro no se quedaba quieto

-¿¡Donde está el!? ¡No se pudo haber ido!- grito desesperado forcejando con el mayor.

-¡Arthur cálmate!- grito el italiano sin poder detenerlo ante los movimientos bruscos que este hacía.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame!- grito sacudiéndose para que lo soltara, sus ojos aún estaban vendados, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a Francis.

-¡Arthur! ¡Para!- grito Lovino desesperado al ver la actitud tan agresiva del británico, nunca antes lo habia visto así.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame!- siguió gritando desgarradoramente. Hasta las enfermeras que entraron a calmarlo salían golpeadas, pues se habia puesto a lanzar todas las cosas que lograba coger a su alcance. Sin embargo no fue suficiente….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Así que… ¿Arthur ya se calmó?- pregunto con la voz ronca por el teléfono. Escucho la voz de su doctora de confianza afirmándolo y se relajó un poco- gracias, Jones- colgó y dejo el celular dentro de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la carta que aquel chico de ojos azules habia dejado, y el celular de su hermano. Definitivamente nunca dejaría que Arthur los viera. Cogió ambos objetos y los guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio bajo llaves, así, nunca nadie lo podría ver.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En medio de la noche salio al balcón de la habitación. No le importaba si hacia frio o si estaba lloviendo. Cogió con dolor aquel silbato de plata que el hombre que amaba le habia regalado y comenzó a soplar. Una y otra vez.

"Cada vez que me necesites sóplalo" "¿Y tú vendrás corriendo hacia mí? ¿Cómo un superhéroe?" "Por supuesto, seré tu héroe mon petit"

-Dijiste que vendrías… ¿Dónde estás? Francis…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAA~**

**¿Cómo han estado? XDD al fin, luego de terminar los exámenes escolares pude escribir este nuevo capitulo OwO. Espero que les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni el dorama "Angel eyes" me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños TwT, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.**

**Advertencias: Aparicion de nuevos personajes y temas de medicina… en algunas partes. **

**Asdfghjklñ a leer~**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Miro el hermoso cielo despejado de primavera, habia un sol radiante y las nubes eras escazas, no pareciera haber señales de que iba a llover aquel día. A pesar de todo, seguía habiendo frio en aquel hermoso país en el que anteriormente habia estado. Paso el puente de Londres en bicicleta, recordando las viejas rutas que hace tiempo sabia tomar. Casi todo era igual que antaño, las casas, algunos edificios seguían allí. Pasó con su bicicleta por las calles donde antes iba todos los días, viendo aun allí esa casa de techos celestes, grande de dos pisos que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Al fin, he vuelto…Arthur

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El mundo es hermoso. Eso habia aprendido con el pasar del tiempo. Abrio sus ojos esmeralda, notando que ahora, lo que anteriormente sabia ser todo negro, ahora tomaba color. Era hermoso. Ver el sol, el cielo, como los pájaros volaban libremente…era simplemente hermoso. El mayor regalo que habia recibido en su vida, fue el poder volver a ver. Lo agradecería para siempre con toda su alma. Poder ver era hermoso.

-Se supone que deberías estar limpiando… ¿Qué se supone que haces holgazaneando?- escucho una voz tras suyo, volteo a verlo asustado y después solto un largo suspiro. Era su jefe, Ludwig Beilschmidt, un hombre de 38 años, alto de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y tez pálida, si, ese era el temible jefe de la estación de bomberos en el centro de Londres.

-Estoy limpiando, estoy limpiando, idiot- mascullo mientras encendía la manguera de agua, y está casi explota, mojando parte de su ropa y la del alemán, que lo miraba enojado.

-Ten cuidado con esa cosa, se supone que deberías ser un líder, Scheiße- casi grito enojado el mayor, mientras el oji-esmeralda simplemente soltaba un pequeño bufido. Ambos escucharon la alarma que daba señal a una nueva llamada de auxilio… tenían que trabajar nuevamente.

-Vamos rápido, Capitán Kirkland- ordeno el mayor poniéndose su chaqueta negra con detalles anaranjados, al igual que lo hacia el británico, para emprender viaje junto a las demás personas del escuadrón al lugar de donde provenía la llamada de ayuda.

Arthur subió al camión de bomberos que le correspondía junto a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y escucho por el transmisor la voz de su jefe superior, Sadiq Adnan, un hombre de ya más de 40 años que dirigía a toda la estación de bomberos.

-La llamada vino de una estación de gas cercana- informo el turco seriamente. Desde otro de los 4 camiones que viajaban hacia el mismo lugar- Todos los autos a toda velocidad, tan solo tenemos 5 minutos, es el tiempo es de oro- ordeno para después colgar la llamada. Arthur miro su reloj, y después dirigió su vista a la carretera, todos los carros estaban allí amontonados sin dar paso.

-¡Es una emergencia! Por favor, háganse a un lado- grito el alemán por el altavoz del camión, para que todas las personas lo oyeran, pero nadie cedía paso. Siguió gritando que dieran paso y pitando para que los testarudos conductores les hicieran casa, pero parecía que nadie les hacía caso.

-Rayos- el inglés chasqueo la lengua molesto y cogió su altavoz- Es una emergencia, háganse a un lado- grito cansado- por la reina…- los autos comenzaron a andar cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, permitiéndoles pasar y continuar con su trayectoria al lugar del incendio. Todos los 4 camiones se parquearon en el lugar indicado, extrañados de que no haya ni una sola señal de humo. Bajaron de los trasportes y vieron a unos 3 chicos sentados en una mesa cerca de la estación de gas con un celular en la mano, viendo como los minutos pasaban.

-¡Ha! Están aquí, ¡yo gane!- grito uno de ellos al ver a los bomberos allí parados. Mientras los otros le entregaban su dinero.

-¿Una broma?- mascullo Ludwig enojado, acercándose a los jóvenes, pero una motocicleta de entregas lo detuvo cuando se parqueo frente suyo.

-¿Ordenaron Pizza?- pregunto el hombre sacándose su casco, mientras los otros dos jóvenes celebraban.

-¡Ganamos! Nosotros dijimos que la pizza era más rápida- festejaron mientras cogían la caja y le pagaban al señor, que procedió a irse de allí tal como llego

-Escuche que habia un incendio ¿saben dónde es?- gruño Sadiq cruzandose de brazos enojado

-¿¡Porque tardaron tanto en llegar!? ¿¡Cómo puede el cuerpo de bomberos llegar más tarde que la pizza!?- reclamo el chico que habia perdido enfadado- ¡perdí todo mi dinero!

-¿Quién fue el que reporto el incendio?- suspiro el alemán sobándose las sienes

-Fui yo, ¿Por qué?- gruño el muchacho que habia perdido, mirándolo con mala cara.

-¿No sabe lo incorrecto que son los reportes falsos?- grito verdaderamente enojado, habia perdido tiempo valioso por esa tontería de niños.

-No fue en reporte falso, solo quería conocer el nivel de la estación de bomberos de la ciudad- se levantó el joven, enfrentándose valientemente al alemán, que era más alto y fuerte que el muchacho. Miro su teléfono, viendo el tiempo que los bomberos se habían demorado.- ¡17 minutos y 26 segundos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que el tiempo de oro eran 5 minutos? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido un incendio real en mi casa?- reclamo el joven. Arthur suspiro desviando la mirada, era verdad, se habían tardado mucho tiempo en llegar.

-Aunque hoy un bombero como yo llego tarde, te mostrare lo confiable que es mi fuerza, maldito- grito el alemán acercándose peligrosamente al joven, pero fue detenido por Sadiq y otros miembros de la estación.

-Ya no vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de bromas. En una situación real la gente podría perder la vida por alguien como ustedes- gruño el turco enfadado- Nos retiramos- anuncio a los demás bomberos parados allí, que empezaron a subir a los camiones sin nada de ánimo. Todos se dirigieron a los carros excepto uno. Arthur se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y se sacó su gorra, dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos verdes, cautivando la mirada de los chicos que se quedaron viéndolo embobados. Revolvió un poco sus cabellos y cogió un pedazo de pizza, llevándoselo a su boca y probando aquel alimento. Lo admitiría, no estaba nada mal. Los chicos se sentaron junto a el mirándolo embobados.

-Hey, chico lindo ¿también eres del cuerpo de bomberos?- pregunto el más joven del grupo, sonriendo como idiota. Ignoro la pregunta y cogió la lata de cerveza, probándola, estaba amarga.

-Come, come mucho- dijo sonriente el que anteriormente habia hecho la llamada

-Vaya… cada vez que veo personas como tú en uniforme ¿Por qué me pongo tan feliz?- sonrio como pervertido y cogió la mano del rubio, el cual simplemente lo miraba de reojo con un gesto desinteresado- justo aquí, mi corazón está latiendo- acerco la delgada mano a su pecho, con una mirada lujuriosa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Vendrás a nuestra casa vestido así si reportamos un incendio?- dijo otro de los muchachos mirando al británico, que simplemente sonrio ladinamente y se paró de la mesa con la lata de cerveza en mano y vacío todo su contenido sobre el cabello y cara del hombre que habia hecho la llamada de broma, y le susurro con una sonrisa amarga "idiota"

-¡Tu…!- el hombre enojado se levantó, mostrando cuan alto era a comparación del británico, le pasaba por casi una cabeza. Cogió de la chaqueta al mayor, pero este se defendió y sin problema alguno, pudo tirar al piso al joven más alto que él.

-¡Arthur Kirkland!- grito Ludwig al escuchar el grito del joven y verlo tirado en el piso, sabiendo bien lo que habia pasado, pues ya se imaginaba quien era el que derrumbo al joven en el asfalto.

-Deberías saber que las personas con uniforme son las más peligrosas- mascullo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Tú… estás loco- suspiro el alemán sobándose las sienes mientras los demás miembros del equipo de bomberos soltaban una risa ante la graciosa escena.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miro con nostalgia aquel hospital donde habia estado hace tiempos, habia crecido, ahora parecía ser más grande que antes. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos en su mayoría. Suspiro relajándose un poco y tratando de despejar los malos recuerdos, pero algo más distrajo su atención. Una ambulancia paso frente suyo, y enseguida unos paramédicos bajaron junto a una camilla donde una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Mama!- miro dentro de la ambulancia, allí estaba un pequeño niño de apenas 8 años con los ojos llorosos viendo como a su madre se la llevaban dentro del hospital.

-Tu mama va a estar bien- sonrio el francés acercándose al pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como el niño lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?- pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil

-¿Cómo puede saber sin siquiera haberla visto?- lloraba el pequeño mirándolo un tanto enojado.

-Ha…eres uno inteligente- suspiro para después sonreírle al menor- Entonces, si voy a ver ¿me creerás?- el niño asintió mientras intentaba calmar su llanto- no llores- limpio las lágrimas del menor y le entrego una funda de galletas- esto es algo que realmente me gusta, pero ni siquiera pude comérmelas en el avión, así que te las doy, pero sonríe ¿sí?- rio revolviendo los cabellos del niño para después entrar al hospital. Al pasar a la sala de emergencias puso los ojos en blanco. Era un total desastre. Los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, las recepcionistas gritaban por teléfono y no atendían a los clientes…era un desastre.

-¡Doctor! La paciente se queja de dolor al costado y su PA (presión arterial) es muy alta- llamo una de las enfermeras al doctor que se encontraba firmando unos documentos, jalándolo hacia la paciente que era la madre del niño que habia visto antes. Se acercó a la escena viendo desde lejos como la mujer sudaba y jadeaba del fuerte dolor que sentía.

-¿Cómo están los datos de la PA?- pregunto el doctor mirando a la paciente de reojo

-La PA y el ritmo cardiaco están más altos de lo normal, fuera de eso se ve bien- informo uno de los doctores.

-Cuando llamo hace rato ¿no escucho que no podíamos aceptar a esta paciente?- gruño el medico de alto rango mirando enojado a los 3 doctores que estaban allí.-El doctor a cargo de la sala de urgencias no está aquí, así que no la podemos aceptar ¿Qué quiere que haga si trae de repente a una señora en estado crítico?- Francis miro a la mujer, ahora se retorcía tocando su abdomen y su costado, llorando por el dolor que sentía

-Disculpen…- intento llamar la atención de los dos doctores que peleaban entre sí.

-¡Estábamos de camino al hospital, pero tuvimos que venir aquí por las condiciones del camino- reclamo el paramédico de la ambulancia enfadado. ¿Que se supone que haga? La paciente estaba en condición crítica- grito

-¡Disculpen!- se metió entre ambos hombre para detener su pelea- pueden discutir después y primero mirar a la paciente, ella parece tener mucho dolor- informo preocupado. El doctor rodo los ojos y se acercó a paciente.

-Señora ¿Cómo le duele su pecho?- pregunto seriamente mirando como la mujer jadeaba del dolor. Miro a la secretaria de reojo- ¿ya salieron los resultados del diagnóstico del marcador cardiaco?- pregunto a la chica.

-Espere un momento- respondió tecleando rápidamente un mensaje en su computadora.

-Disculpe, creo que también le duele la espalda- informo el francés nuevamente ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del doctor superior del lugar-

-Paciente ¿también el duele la espalda?- la mujer asintió entre sollozos y después la secretaria le entrego unos documentos al doctor.

-Aquí esta lo que solicito- Francis miro los papeles analizándolos y después miro a la mujer extrañado.

-No hay nada anormal- susurro el doctor en la misma condición que el galo.

-Si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué no intenta pedirle que levante la pierna?- sugirió con preocupación

-¿Quién diablos es usted?- pregunto uno de los doctores.- ¿es el guardián de la paciente?

-Pues no…- respondió parpadeando seguidamente ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué esta aquí cuando ni siquiera es el guardián del paciente? Por favor váyase rap…-sus palabras se detuvieron al ver que la paciente caía inconsciente de repente y la alarma de su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Por qué esta así su pulso?- se preguntó desesperado el doctor superior.

-Debe tomar sus signos vitales rápidamente- recomendó Francis seriamente, la situación iba empeorando cada vez más.

-¡Prepárate para intubar y tráeme una dosis de dopamina y epinefrina!- ordeno el doctor a la secretaria, que asintió rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí, volviendo a los pocos minutos con todos los materiales necesarios. Hicieron el procedimiento lo más rápido posible y lograron que el ritmo cardiaco se normalice un poco, relajando a todos los doctores por un momento.- primero hay que llamar a los doctores torácicos- ordeno a una de las enfermeras.

-Disculpe. Tomemos la tomografía computarizada primero. Parece ser disecciona aórtica (fuga de sangre en el pericardio)- interrumpió nuevamente, escuchando como el doctor suspiraba profundamente

- Vaya… me estoy volviendo loco por culpa de este tipo- mascullo cansado de que el francés siempre le interrumpa y le diga que hacer.

-Oh, si… salga ahora mismo, señor- ordeno otro de los doctores empujando al francés fuera del lugar

-CT. CT, deben realizar el CT- grito mientras entre dos enfermeros lo sacaban de allí- habrá un gran problema si ocurre un taponamiento cardiaco.- informó como pudo, deseando que lo escuchen.

-Hey, tú…- un doctor de alto rango los detuvo, y vio a Francis de pies a cabeza- ¡está aquí! ¡Realmente está aquí!- sonrio el señor cogiendo su mano sonriente y abrazándolo fraternalmente con alegría- ¿pero porque está en la sala de emergencias?- pregunto algo extrañado, al igual que los demás doctores de la sala veían la escena.

-Jeje… sucedió de esta manera… lo siento- rio rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso.

-No, no. Que un doctor como usted trate a un paciente no es nada de que disculparse- dijo sonriente, dando pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro del francés mientras todos veían atónitos a ambos hombres.- ¿es un paciente de urgencias?

-Oh, sí está de acuerdo, quiero tratar a esa paciente primero ¿puedo?- pregunto señalando a la mujer inconsciente

-Por supuesto, claro que está bien- miro a los chicos parados tras Francis, los que antes habían intentado sacarlo a patadas de allí- ¿ustedes que están haciendo? ¿No oyeron a su nuevo jefe?

-Si, si… ¿¡Je-jefe!?- grito uno de ellos asombrados… eso sí que habia sido una gran, pero gran sorpresa. Francis se fue de allí un momento luego de darles algunas instrucciones a los doctores, y regreso puesto su nuevo uniforme de cirujano, poniéndose encima de este una bata blanca como los demás doctores, para no intimidarlos mucho.

-¿Cómo está el TC?- pregunto viendo las radiografías sacadas.

-La disección aórtica era correcta- informo el doctor que antes era el superior, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Realmente hay un taponamiento cardiaco- murmuro el que antes habia intentado sacarlo, Francis solto un pequeño suspiro… su primer día de trabajo seria largo… muy largo…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Solto un largo bostezo y miro a su amigo algo cansado.

-Vamos Lovino… ¿Cuándo terminare?- murmuro con sueño. El italiano solto un gruñido y se jalo los cabellos frustrado.

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás aquí de nuevo?- pregunto uno de los oficiales sonriendo al verlo allí, pues ya con el tiempo se habia acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Pensé que estabas muy tranquilo durante un tiempo- suspiro otro chico mirándolo divertido.

-Me extrañaron ¿verdad?- rio amargamente mirando a todos los policías en aquel lugar muy aburrido para su gusto.

-Yo si te extrañe, pero no quiero verte como el agresor- susurro con un pequeño puchero uno de los oficiales más jóvenes del lugar, pero sin embargo que ya habia visto al inglés en la estación de policía como unas 30 veces en el año, y recién iban por abril.

-Capitán Kirkland, debería hacérselo tomado con calma ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?- pregunto un oficial ya algo viejo, mirándolo mientras terminaba de hacer uno de sus trabajos

-Mmm… defensa propia durante las labores de un oficial y circunstancias atenuantes que excluyen la culpabilidad… ah… ¿tenemos que hacer esto entre profesionales?- murmuro cansado, él no tenía la culpa de que unos pervertidos lo hayan atacado y él se defendiese… eso no era nada malo.

-Loco…- escucho que le decía el italiano- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que un empleado público no puede golpear a una persona?- mascullo mirándolo enojado- ¡el necesita 4 semanas de recuperación! Aunque sea mide tu fuerza, hombre- reclamo frustrado, recibiendo una mirada aburrida del inglés.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 4 semanas? Entonces, ¿se supones que debo simplemente observar a un bloody pervert como ese? ¿Por qué no arrestan a ese idiota que hace falsos reportes y no tiene ni un poco de neuronas que sirvan? ¿Por qué no lo arrestan a él en vez de a mí?- refuto enojado

-¿Y por eso tú lo golpeas? Si hubieses ido más lejos se hubiese convertido en un delito menor- grito señalándolo igual de enojado.

-¿Qué es un delito menor? ¿Acaso me van a meter a la cárcel? Lovino, ¿solo tengo que quedarme ahí?- señalo una celda en la esquina del lugar mientras el italiano soltaba un suspiro.- bueno, me pondré al día con mis horas de sueño perdidas por el trabajo- se puso de pie y miro a todos con los ojos en blanco- no me despierten, bastards- gruño para luego ir a la celda y acostarse a dormir en la banca larga de madera que servia como su cama.

-¿¡Has venido tantas veces que piensas que la celda es tu cuarto de descanso!?-

-¡SI!- grito desde el lugar, mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder dormirse.

-¡Argh!- grito el italiano frustrado-¡Solo piensa en ti mismo primero! ¡Idiota!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Escuche que el vino de Estados Unidos.

-Pero ¿Por qué está diciendo que quiere entrar a la sala de operaciones tan pronto como vino?

-Por lo que veo en las imágenes, existe un 80% a 90% de probabilidad de que termine muerta en el quirófano. Debe tener nervios de acero.

-Tan pronto como llego ya está cavando su propia tumba

-Todos pararon de hablar al ver que el francés entraba a la sala ya lista para la operación. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a apagar la música, pero el nuevo doctor la detuvo.

-Está bien, dejémosla- sonrio notando que era la canción favorita del amor de su juventud, su primer amor. Miro a todos los doctores y dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Vamos a comenzar…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos los doctores de alto rango del hospital se reunían en una sala para observar las operaciones hechas y juzgarlas, y esa no sería la excepción. Los doctores estaban allí reunidos viendo en la enorme pantalla que parecía de cine como la operación estaba a punto de comenzar.

El doctor que antes habia estado atendiendo a la paciente, antes de que el galo llegara estaba allí también presente. Sus ojos turquesa se mantuvieron fijos en la pantalla mientras permanecía sentado al lado del doctor que habia mandado para que saque al fastidioso francés de allí.

-Doctor Heisher- llamo la atención del más joven, que lo miro fijando sus ojos amatista en los turquesa de su superior.- Explique la angioplastia (cirugía para ampliar una arteria del corazón) que realizara el nuevo doctor- reto para ver que tanto sabia el novato a su lado.

-El engrapara la arteria principal, y pondrá una solución cardioplejica para detener los latidos del corazón… usara el OMEC (máquina que oxigena la sangre) para mantener la oxigenación e insertara el injerto para remplazar el tejido dañado- explico algo nervioso.

-Está bien…- susurro el castaño sonriendo ligeramente al joven a su lado.- entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo puede un paciente durar en paro circulatorio?- hizo una nueva pregunta.

-Unas dos horas…- respondió inseguro, pues esa respuesta no la sabía.

-Es una hora, mocoso- respondió Orwell fijando sus obres turquesas nuevamente en la pantalla- Pero en la condición de esa paciente, ella no durara ni 30 minutos- suspiro pesadamente- viendo los resultados de su TC, es difícil el área para la cirugía ¿y con 30 minutos? Incluso 30 no serán suficientes…-

-Entonces el…- murmuro abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si, desde su primer día, va a ser una mesa de muerte- mascullo con una sonrisa ladina

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Bien… iniciemos con la cirugía- anuncio el francés mirando a los demás doctores presentes en la operación.-Escapelo- pidió el pequeño cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el vientre de la paciente con cuidado, dando así el inicio a la operación cogió una pequeña jeringa para poner su contenido en una de las arterias, pero vio como el corazón iba parando de latir, hasta que se detuvo por completo

-El corazón se ha detenido- aviso algo serio- comencemos el paro circulatorio- una de las enfermeras asintió y fe a presionar un botón verde que daba el inicio del paro, donde iniciaba el tiempo límite… lo sabía, debía apresurarse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrio la puerta de la sala y entro viendo como los doctores miraban fijamente la pantalla donde se veía la operación. Se quedó algo embobado viendo la pantalla, la situación parecía crítica.

-Escuche que esta cirugía sera realizada por el nuevo doctor de emergencias ¿es verdad?- pregunto parándose a lado de los otros doctores que atendían el mismo lugar que aquel nuevo hombre que habia llegado. Los aludidos al verlo se levantaron y lo saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

-Si. No habia ningún doctor disponible que pudiera realizar la cirugía- informo Heinz Orwell mirando al joven frente suyo, viendo como este se acomodaba mejor sus lentes y soltaba un largo suspiro, regresando su mirada a la pantalla.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-La saturación de oxigeno ha caído de 50 a 30- informo alarmado uno de los médicos. Francis lo miro de reojo mientras continuaba sin decir nada, simplemente siguiendo lo que sus instintos dictaban.

-¿Deberíamos poner el catéter? A este punto terminara con una muerte cerebral- recomendó una de las enfermeras acercándose para pulsar nuevamente el botón verde, pero el francés la detuvo.

-Está bien. Procederemos así- dijo seriamente mientras continuaba con la operación, ignorando la mirada atónita y enojada de los demás presentes.

-La situación de la paciente es inestable, si se tarda más, sera peligroso- reclamo uno de los doctores mirándolo enojado al ver que el otro ni siquiera le miraba.

-Estoy consciente de eso- aclaro seriamente, haciendo que los demás guardaran silencio.

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias, los doctores veían atónitos como todo sucedía tan riesgosamente.

-Heinz… si no inserta el carácter la paciente estará en peligro ¿verdad?- susurro del peli-negro de ojos amatista, mirando al otro doctor algo preocupado.

-Ella ni siquiera soportara 10 minutos. El acaba de hacer la incisión en la arteria principal, así que si quiere ganar tiempo debería insertar el carácter- sobo sus sienes algo frustrado por la situación, si aquel hombre hacia algo mal, podría que la reputación del hospital cayera.

-Eso significa que él tiene mucha confianza en su velocidad- dijo el más joven mirando con una sonrisa ladina a la pantalla. Ambos doctores lo miraron extrañados y luego volvieron su vista a la proyección, asombrándose con la escena.

-Wow… ¿Por qué él es tan rápido?- se preguntó Raphael Mirell fijando sus obres morados en la pantalla con admiración.- Vaya, esto no es broma- susurro cuando vio que el francés ya estaba cosiendo la arteria para finalizar la operación y el corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente.

Toda la sala se llenó de aplausos sorprendidos de los doctores que habían visto la operación. Prácticamente, habia sido algo milagroso que hubiese éxito.

-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo se demoró?- murmuro Orwell abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-¡24 minutos!- sonrio Raphael mirando con admiración como la operación habia resultado exitosa.- ¿eso es posible? Aun no me lo creo

-En verdad existe algo como la mano de dios- sonrio Heinz dejando de dudar por completo del galo. El neurocirujano sonrio ligeramente y solto un pequeño suspiro. Tal vez, habia llegado al fin alguien que se pudiera enfrentar con él por ser el mejor. Al fin habia aparecido un rival digno para Alfred Jones.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Salio de la sala de operaciones y allí se encontró al niño que anteriormente habia visto en la ambulancia. El pequeño corrió hacia el brincando a sus brazos. Sonriente cogió al pequeño y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tu mama estará bien, petit- acaricio el cabello del menor, que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció sinceramente. Francis lo dejo en el uso nuevamente y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Ahora crees en mis palabras?- pregunto haciendo un pequeño e infantil puchero que se borró cuando vio al chico asentir alegremente

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Están todos aquí?- -Novato, preséntate.

-Ve… yo-yo soy Feliciano Vargas… nuevo bombero en la estación- se presentó algo nervioso, trabándose con su pronunciación del inglés.

-¿Qué sucede con tu forma de hablar?- pregunto soltando una pequeña risa uno de los chicos mientras comía un sándwich.

-Yo crecí en Venecia, y ayer llegue de Italia- informo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Cuiden de el con comprensión- suspiro el alemán mirando de reojo al menor- pueden retirarse- los chicos de la estación regresaron a hacer sus actividades de antes felizmente, pero cuando Arthur se iba a ir, el turco lo llamo.

-Arthur, ven aquí- el británico volteo a verlo algo fastidiado, pero fue donde su jefe le indicaba. Sadiq dio una palmadita en el hombro del italiano.- Salúdalo, él es tu jefe- sonrio ladinamente. Los ojos del británico se abrieron como platos ante la noticia.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Según quién yo soy su jefe?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-Vee… mi chiamo Feliciano… vee soy un bombero novato- se presentó el italiano algo nervioso y con miedo hacia el británico.

-Jefe, aguarde- pidió algo serio mirando al turco- ¿Qué es este objeto extraño?- puso los ojos en blanco señalando al italiano con fastidio

-Tu pediste ser un jefe todo este tiempo, ahora lo eres ¿no estas feliz?- sonrio ladinamente, acercándose peligrosamente al británico, que contuvo sus ganas de patearlo donde más le duela.

-Si me iba a dar uno por lo menos deme un hombre de hierro inteligente- suspiro para luego señalar al mediterráneo- él es más débil que yo, me está pidiendo que cuide bebes

-Arthur, tu eres fuerte, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que se refiera a fuerza. Y no hay nadie que sea mentalmente más anormal que tú, así que ambos hacen un equipo perfecto. Eso es todo- sonrio el mayor retirándose de allí dando una pequeña carcajada

-¿Me acaba de decir loco? Bloody git- mascullo apretando los puños enojado. Miro al italiano que jugaba con un pequeño gatito que se lo habia encontrado quien sabe dónde. Definitivamente a partir de ese día sería una guardería andante a cargo de ese infantil italiano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿En la sala de emergencias?- pregunto Emily algo sorprendida de aquella noticia, no se había esperado que el nuevo doctor se haría cargo de un lugar tan desastroso.

-Sí, me dijo que él quería atender esa zona del hospital, ¿Quién se lo negaría después de ver lo ágil que es?- sonrio hombre que anteriormente habia recibido a Francis en el hospital.

-Al ver su entusiasmo, no veo la hora de mirar quien es esa grandiosa persona- rio la estadounidense mientras tomaba una lata de coca cola.

-Fue capaz de realizar con éxito una operación que tenía el 90% de probabilidades de fallar, es en verdad un genio- rio el menor del lugar, jefe del área de neurología del hospital, Alfred Jones, nada más y nada menos que la jefa en el área de pediatría, Emily Jones.

-¿Cómo nuestro hospital adquirió una persona como el?- sonrio la mujer emocionada y mirando a su hijo.

-Él dijo que le gusto que nuestro hospital sea una fundación sin fines de lucro- sonrio el doctor más viejo del lugar, el único que habia conocido al nuevo doctor de todos los presentes- no se puede encontrar ninguna falla en su habilidad o en su manera de pensar-

-Si eso es verdad, entonces usted hizo un buen trabajo- sonrio la americana.

-Bueno… la atmosfera parece como si tuviera que ceder el puesto de director si digo "No", incluso como broma- murmuro Scott, que hasta ese tiempo habia permanecido callado tomando una copa de Whiskey.- Pero ¿es de Boston? ¿Un inmigrante? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- comenzó a preguntar, pero guardo silencio al escuchar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la oficina.

-Oh, él debe estar aquí- sonrio Emily mientras se levantaba al igual que los demás para recibir al muchacho. Scott sin verlo hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico.

-Bienvenido. Escuche que hizo un gran trabajo tan pronto como llego…- sus palabras se cortaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quién era el que estaba frente a él. El muchacho cogió su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerlo. Mi nombre es Francis Boissieu, Director- se presentó con alegría.

-Yo soy la pediatra, Emily Jones, mucho gusto- saludo la rubia.

-Yo soy el neurocirujano, Alfred Jones, nice to meet you- dijo sonriente el joven, parándose a lado de su madre.

-Gracias por recibirme- agradeció el Francés rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso, pues apenas habia llegado habia causado un rebullicio en el lugar.

-Observe su gran cirugía, estuvo de verdad increíble- los ojos del americano brillaron infantilmente.- es un honor poder trabajar juntos.

-Me estoy mareando un poco. No me pondrán en un avión para mandarme de regreso ¿verdad?- bromeo soltando una pequeña risa. Haciendo reír a todos, menos al escoces que aún lo miraba atónito, sabía perfectamente el porqué.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Bonjour, Scotty- sonrio acercándose al mayor, que estaba observando la ciudad desde la terraza del hospital.

-Scotty tus polainas- mascullo tirando el cigarrillo que anteriormente estaba fumando al piso y pisándolo para que se apague- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?- gruño mirándolo con disgusto

-¿Realmente te sorprendí?- rio animadamente mientras caminaba hasta quedar a lado del escoces.- mi sorpresa fue un verdadero éxito…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Realmente aplicaste para trabajar aquí?- pregunto secamente mirando al menor.- ¿Qué paso con Boston? ¿Qué paso con tu trabajo allá?

-Director, ¿no está siendo un poco indiferente con su propio trabajo en su hospital?

-Ese trabajo en Boston es un trabajo que los demás no pueden tener aun si lo desearan, y tú que lo tenías ¿¡renunciaste!?- grito en verdad enojado, con ganas de golpear al galo, pero no lo hizo

-Parece de verdad enojado- solto una pequeña risa dando un paso atrás para alejarse un poco del escoces.

-Regresa ahora mismo- ordeno seriamente, pero el francés simplemente sonrio ladinamente.

-Después de 12 meses…- susurro dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Francis!- el francés se encogió de hombros y luego miro al escoces algo triste.

-Vamos Scott… ya han pasado 15 años… regrese aquí después de 15 años. Tu si sabias cuanto yo deseaba regresar a este lugar- en su mirada se notaba la tristeza que le traían esos recuerdos - Ahora Clarie está bien por ella misma, y tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte ahora que te estas quedando algo viejito…

-Oye mocoso…- gruño molesto por el "viejito" aun no cumplía los 40, recién tenía 39...aun le faltaban unos meses antes de pasar a los 40 años.

-Ah… a propósito, quiero pedirte algo… desde ahora no me digas Bonnefoy, ahora soy Francis Boissieu- anuncio con seriedad- y espero que nadie más sepa de nuestra relación, sería complicado explicarla. Pero cuidare bien de la sala de emergencias ¿Oui?

-Francis…

-No sirve de nada si intenta despedirme, ya estoy contratado. Sabes que no me puedes despedir incluso si eres el director ¿verdad?

-¡Francis Bonnefoy!- le grito enojado

-Entonces desde mañana comenzare oficialmente, Aideu- se despidió el francés yéndose de allí, dejando al escoces solo.

-Este niño…- mascullo apretando los puños. Sentia que todo lo que habia querido evitar, ahora se arruinaría, todos sus años de esfuerzo se vieron frustrados cuando Francis regreso a Inglaterra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cogió la llave que colgaba de su cuello y con ella abrió aquel cajón prohibido que habia permanecido cerrado por 15 años. Saco el sobre azul que estaba allí y saco la carta que este contenía, viendo en ella un pequeño papel aparte.

"Dirección de la casa de mi tía: 289 Commonwealth Ave, Boston. 0328"

Flashback.-

Tomo tembloroso la copa de whiskey que se habia servido, era la quinta en el día. Miraba las fotos que estaban sobre su escritorio, todas de aquel joven francés en Boston, donde parecía pasar momentos difíciles.

"Ese estudiante parece ser muy inteligente. Él fue aceptado en la mejor escuela de medicina, pero no puede inscribirse porque sus becas no son suficientes. Su tía, quien es la responsable de él, murió hace poco en un accidente automovilístico, y su tío lucha contra una enfermedad."

Mientras el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos poco a poco, los amargos recuerdos también llegaban con él.

Recordó aquel día en el que el paciente Matthew Bonnefoy habia muerto, todo era su culpa.

Recordó como apenas escucho la alarma de que los signos vitales decaían corrí hacia el chico y aplasto el botón rojo para dar la señal de emergencia a todos los doctores. Abrio la camisa del canadiense y empezó a hacer series de RCP para rehabilitar su corazón, pero el agudo sonido de este deteniéndose por completo lo dejo atónito. Sin embargo, sabía que aun después de 5 minutos sucedidos ello, aun el corazón podía volver a latir. Entonces las palabras de su hermano vinieron a su mente como un filoso cuchillo clavándose en su corazón y las imágenes de aquel papel que le habían entregado antes de la operación.

"Hermano… ¿en verdad voy a poder ver nuevamente?"

"Registro de donación de órganos. Donatario: Matthew Bonnefoy"

Miro fijamente al chico inerte y retiro inconscientemente sus manos del pecho del joven.

"Pero hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo realmente quiero volver a ver"

-Te dejare ver… realmente te dejare ver… lo harás- susurro estirando su mano hasta la máscara de oxígeno que mantenía la vida del canadiense.

.

.

.

Ahora después de un año se encontraba allí, mirando desde lejos como aquel jovial hombre trabajaba llevando cajas de un lado a otro llenas de productos para los grandes supermercados. A pesar de todo lo que le habia pasado, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, su padre, su tía, tenía una hermana con cáncer, y su tío luchaba con una enfermedad parecida, ese chico seguía sonriendo y no se daba por vencido. Por eso es que lo odiaba tanto… odiaba que esa sonrisa siempre este presente… lo detestaba. Chasqueo la lengua y tomo un trago de la botella de ron que llevaba en la mano, ya mismo se le acababa. Cansado de la vida continúo caminando por aquel callejón, hasta que una voz que deseaba nunca escuchar invadió sus sentidos.

-¿Director?- el joven no daba crédito a lo que veía. Dejo las cajas de cargamento en el piso y se acercó a aquel hombre para verlo mejor.- Director- volvió a decir con una pequeña sonrisa. Scott volteo a verlo sin expresión alguna, y ese rostro no cambio incuso cuando el francés lo abrazo fuertemente con alegría. Lo único que pudo saber, fue que la botella de vidrio habia caído de su mano, haciéndose trizas en el piso, al igual que su corazón en aquel momento.

Fin del Flashback.-

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa nuevamente y se sacó los lentes para sobar sus ojos. Se Sentia cansado. Todos esos recuerdos que le atormentaban, le estaban cansando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ahora, después de tantos años al fin estaba allí, frente a su hermano con un ramo gigantesco de rosas. Las dejo sobre la tumba y sonrio ligeramente con ternura, viendo las fotos de su hermanito que estaban pegadas en aquel muro de cerámica.

-Matt… aquí estoy- saludo felizmente y con nostalgia- Dime honestamente. Estas orgulloso de tu hermano ¿verdad?- rio tocando lugar donde descansaba el canadiense. Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos y después miro nuevamente la foto de su hermano- Matthew ¿Arthur está bien?... ¿podré volver a verlo de nuevo?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al salir del cementerio decidió ir a algún restaurante o pub de la ciudad a pasar un rato, tenía toda la tarde libre, y no sabía bien que hacer. Paro frente a un semáforo bajándose de su bicicleta para esperar que se pusiera en rojo. Cuando al fin el largo tiempo de espera acabo, paso tranquilamente por la calle, viendo como en una zona un equipo de bomberos cerraban la calle debido a un accidente que habia sucedido allí. Entonces lo escucho, ese nombre que tanto habia anhelado escuchar.

-¡Arthur Kirkland, ven rápido acá!- ordeno Ludwig mientras sacaba a un hombre herido e inconsciente de un automóvil. Y ahí después de todos esos largos 15 años lo vio nuevamente. Aquellos cabellos rubios alborotados y sus ojos verdes que ahora brillaban con vida, demostrando que ya no era ciego. Después de tantos años cumplió el sueño que tanto habia anhelado, rencontrarse con Arthur Kirkland.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Jojojo, aquí termina este capitulo **

**¿les gusto? ¿merezco reviews? –hace ojos de cachorrito- **

**Dejen reviews~**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Perdon por la gran tardanza, en verdad… no tengo justificación :3 solo que he pasado un tanto ocupada, y pues… me olvide de escribir este cap, asi que lo termine al apuro hoy jejeje. Espero que les guste y me dejen un reviewsito *w* a pesar de la demora Jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pretenece, tampoco el dorama de Angel Eyes**

**Advertencias: Ninguna en este momento.**

**A leer minna~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Nuevamente volvía a hacer lo mismo que cuando era joven, espiar desde lejos a aquella persona que amaba. Ahora que se fijaba más en él, habia crecido varios centímetros, su anterior rostro infantil habia cambiado, ahora era más adulto, claro, después de todo, él ya debía tener unos 32 años, sin embargo esa inocencia de antaño seguía presente en el aura del británico. Se veía tan lindo y feliz mientras limpiaba el, ahora estaba limpiando el camión de bomberos mientras se relajaba un poco del estrés y el trabajo. Miro al cielo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. A pesar de que ya iban años en los que podía ver, el mirar aquel cielo celeste y el sol era una sensación simplemente hermosa.

-Así que al final te convertiste en bombero…

Flashback.-

Uno de los días de verano que pasaron juntos, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer un campamento en el patio del británico. Y allí estaban, Francis sentado en el césped con Arthur acostado en su regazo, disfrutando de la noche que pasaban juntos, solo ellos dos sin nadie más que los interrumpa.

-Este libro es realmente bueno- sonrio el francés mientras acariciaba los cabellos del más pequeño con delicadeza, Arthur le habia dado el libro de Harry Potter para que leyera, y ahora ya lo estaba casi acabando, tan solo el primer libro- creo que ya sé porque querías ser escritor- solto una pequeña risa.

-¿Tu qué quieres ser cuando te gradúes?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que un bombero!- respondió con entusiasmo a la pregunta.

-¿Igual que tú papa?- rio mientras sentía que el galo revolvía sus cabellos.

-No estoy seguro de si es por mi papa… pero desde que era pequeño siempre que escuchaba que la sirena sonaba, mi corazón se aceleraba porque sabía que ellos irían a salvar a alguien, ese pensamiento siempre me invadía, por eso simplemente me gusta- contesto con nostalgia.

-Me gusta…- parpadeo seguidamente al escuchar las palabras del británico, sin saber bien a que se refería.

-¿Qué?- pregunto clavando sus obres celestes en el menor.

-Ser bombero me gusta…- solto una pequeña risa al escucharle decir eso- pero prométeme una cosa- solto seriamente

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por un largo tiempo, no te lastimes ni mueras y cuando te retires, nos casaremos- anuncio haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del galo al notar la inocencia de aquellas palabras- claro que no podre ser buen esposo como una mujer…pero tú fuiste el que se me declaro, así que tendrás que soportarlo- dijo volviendo a su actitud tsundere por un momento, haciendo un puchero algo infantil. Francis se rio ante ello.

-Está bien, mi pequeño esposo- beso los labios del menor con delicadeza y luego ambos empezaron a reírse, disfrutando de aquella noche única.

Fin del Flashback.-

Solto una risa al acordarse de aquellos antiguos tiempos y volvió su vista al menor, pero algo lo dejo sorprendido. Vio que un pequeño niño de aparentes 8 años de cabellos rubios y piel clara corría hacia el británico y se abrazaba a su pierna mientras tras el venia un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos del mismo color, solo que un poco más claro y ojos celestes. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue deformando a una mueca de sorpresa y tristeza.

-Viejito, no estas coqueteando con mi papa ¿verdad?- pregunto el pequeño mirando al británico con sus ojos celestes idénticos a los de su padre.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que soy una persona con estándares y gusto? Y no estoy viejo, mocoso- gruño un poco enfadado con el pequeño.- Además soy alguien con dueño- sonrio ladinamente

-No cambie de opinión. No sé quién sea esa persona pero dígale que la compadezco- ambos adultos soltaron una risa ante las palabras del pequeño.

-Mocoso malvado, van aquí.- se agacho a la altura del pequeño y empezó a revolver su pelo. Francis que observaba la escena desde lejos parpadeo seguidamente al verlo, pensando lo peor en ese momento.

-Papa, dijiste que mama era 10 veces más bonita que este señor ¿verdad?- pregunto el pequeño a su padre, que sonrio al oírlo.

-Oye, Wolfram, escucha bien. Tienes que decir las palabras correctas o crearas malos entendidos- se agacho a la altura de su hijo- ¿Cuándo dije que ella era solo 10 veces más bonita? Dije que era 10 veces más bonita y 100 veces más agradable- el pequeño rio con las palabras de su padre, mientras el británico ponía los ojos en blanco. Ante el punto de vista del francés, parecían una familia… una familia que él deseaba formar con el inglés, pero ahora parecía ser otro hombre el que le habia ganado. El pequeño cogió las manos de Arthur y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina.

-Cárgame- pidió, o más bien le ordeno al mayor.

-¿Por qué debería?- se quejó retador.

-Sea sumiso cuando se lo digo, ya que mi padre es su superior, debe obedecer mis órdenes, viejito- le mostro la lengua de forma ofensiva, viendo divertido como el mayor ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Oye Ludwig… ¿¡Cómo diablos estas criando a tu hijo!?- reclamo enfadado.

-Se sumiso, Arthur- acolito el alemán a su pequeño.

-¡Sí!- el niño salto a la espalda del británico pegándose como chicle a él. Arthur se levantó con dificultad.

-Me vas a romper la espalda, mocoso- se quejó dando un largo suspiro. Ludwig miro su reloj, ya era tarde.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, soldado- llamo a su hijo que se bajó de un salto de la espalda del inglés.

-Yes, sir- rio el pequeño cogiendo la mano de su padre para irse de allí

-Arthur, asegúrate de limpiar bien el camión y hacer los reportes de las misiones- ordeno antes de irse de allí-

-Tsk…par de abusadores- suspiro mientras volvía a su trabajo de limpiar el camión de bomberos. Francis sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos ante la escena y solto un largo suspiro cuando vio que aquel alto hombre y el niño se iban de allí.

-Pero papa, mi mama es 10 veces más linda que ese viejito ¿verdad?- pregunto el pequeño mientras caminaba a lado de su padre, pasando cerca de donde el francés se encontraba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin entender la pregunta de su hijo

-Es solo que él tiene un mal temperamento, pero su cara no está nada mal

-Mein Gott ¿con quién lo estas comparando? Le diré a mama si crees que ese chico es más lindo- se quejó el alemán sin entender el punto de vista del pequeño, mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

-Nein, nein, lo retiro- se apresuró a decir. Francis solto una pequeña risa despejando los anteriores pensamientos, y sonriendo de nuevo, aquella idea de Arthur con una familia que no fuera él se habia borrado y su buen ánimo habia regresado.

-Que calor…- suspiro el británico sacándose su chompa térmica y dejándola a un lado.

-Disculpe- se acercó el francés decidido a hablar con él, pero al momento en el que sus miradas cruzaron, no pudo decir nada más, estaba tan impactado, y sentía que las palabras no salían de su garganta. Esos ojos… podía ver a Matthew en ellos y al mismo tiempo veía al antiguo Arthur allí, en esos hipnotizantes obres esmeralda, que ahora tenían un brillo peculiar y hermoso. Se habia perdido en aquella belleza exterior que poseía el británico, sus rasgos delicados, sus facciones tan perfectas, su cuerpo, todo era perfecto ante sus ojos.

-¿Está herido? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto extrañado al ver que aquel hombre no se movía y se habia quedado observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Eh… pues…Quería ir a "The London Library" pero no sé por dónde es- rio nervioso, por parte era verdad que no sabía por dónde ir, pues en todos esos años ya se habia olvidado los nombres de las calles y todo lo demás.

-Pues conozco muy bien por donde es, antes trabajaba allí… Queda por A501, Euston road, es un poco lejos de aquí…- explico amablemente al señor frente suyo, analizándolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza- ¿Es extranjero?- pregunto al no haberlo visto antes por ahí, ya que al ser uno de los bomberos jefes conocía a casi todo Londres, pero a ese hombre, nunca antes lo habia visto, y habia algo en el que le daba una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si lo conociera desde antes.

-Vengo de Estados Unidos- sonrio sutilmente, sin decir su verdadero país de natalidad.

-Ha…tiene un acento francés…pensé que era de allá- rio un poco nervioso agachando la cabeza.

-Mi familia es de origen francés, es por ello tengo el acento- miro al menor que en ese momento subió la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron, pero aquel momento mágico duro poco, pues fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de la campana indicando otro accidente en la ciudad.

-Perdón, me tengo que ir- se disculpó el británico mientras se ponía su chompa sobre el saco negro que llevaba, ya habia empezado a hacer frio, pues en Londres a pesar de que en Abril habia sol y el cielo era despejado, la temperatura estaba a 8 grados centígrados.

-Está bien, yo también me tengo que ir, así que adiós- extendió su mano hacia el británico en forma de despedida.

-Good Bye, y disfrute de Londres, es una ciudad muy linda- Arthur estrecho su mano con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue de allí corriendo hacia el camión de bomberos donde lo esperaba Feliciano para partir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se recostó en la silla de su oficina mientras miraba el mp3 que tenía ente sus manos, el que hace muchos años Arthur le habia regalado. Todo este tiempo lo habia cuidado y guardado recordando al británico y su voz…

Ah~- echo un largo suspiro- tonto… ya ni siquiera reconoces mi voz. No has cambiado en nada…- sonrio y recordó como lo habia visto en la mañana- no… te has vuelto muy energético, mon petit Arthur…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al Día Siguiente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bonjour, mes amis, a trabajar- entro a la sala de emergencias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sus compañeros de trabajo no pasaron por alto.

-¿Le sucedió algo bueno?- pregunto uno de los jóvenes doctores que lo ayudaba.

-Está muy alegre hoy…- rio Thomas Heisher mientras arreglaba algunos documentos de uno de los pacientes de la sala.

-No es nada, a trabajar- respondió igual de animado que antes, sin poder quitar la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desde esa mañana.

-La atmosfera de la sala ha sido cambiada por ese chico- Emily siguió con la mirada al joven francés, mirando a travez de la puerta de vidrio que separaba la sala de emergencias y el pasillo para las otras salas de medicina.

-Sí, su buen ánimo les contagia a los demás, definitivamente él es perfecto

-No nos adelantemos… aun esta en prueba- murmuro el escoces fumando uno de sus inseparables cigarrillos mientras veía de mala gana a Francis.

-¿Estas celoso Scotty?- rio la americana palmeando la espalda del hombre.

-No, cállate, anciana- gruño apartándose con un ánimo terrible, se habia levantado hasta con ojeras.

-Mira quien habla, vejestorio- devolvió el insulto con una sonrisa y después miro al francés que atendía a los pacientes que llegaban en la mañana –ese chico es igual a ti, Alfred, como cuando tu recién entraste al hospital- recordó mirando de reojo a su hijo, que veía con una sonrisa como el galo trabajaba, definitivamente algo habia pasado con él, y lo tenía que averiguar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a la oficina de policía de mala gana mientras llevaba jalando a un delincuente más, encadenado para que no escapara. Ser policía era problemático… definitivamente. Por lo menos le pagaban bien y con eso podía mantener a su tonto fratello que vivía en Venecia junto a su abuelo.

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima, sanguijuelas!- dirigió su atención al alboroto hecho en el centro del lugar, viendo a aquel hombre de cabello platinado rodeado de unos cuantos policías que intentaban sacarlo del lugar

-Señor, todos están mirando, ¡Váyase!- pidió uno de los más viejos enojado.

-Esperen un momento, maldición- gruño clavando sus ojos carmesí en los oficiales de policía que lo rodeaban en aquella sala fúnebre de colores sin vida.- ¡Acabo de decir que voy a hablar con tu jefe de equipo!- grito abriéndose paso bruscamente hasta el escritorio de un hombre de unos aproximados 70 años con cabello negro y ojos cafés, los cuales eran opacados por unos lentes y las grandes ojeras del hombre.

-Tsk…- susurro Lovino mientras se encargaba de dejar al hombre que habia capturado con sus superiores y volvía su vista al mayor, mirándolo de reojo.

-Teniente ¿Qué está mal?- golpeo con su puño la mesa de roble, causándole una pequeña abolladura por la fuerza- Oh… ya se. Todo esto es porque no te pague 300 dólares- rio sarcásticamente intentando controlar su ira.

-Por favor, actúa según tu edad, Beilschmidt- suspiro el anciano de mala gana,

-Mira quien habla, ¡el asombroso yo no está viejo!- reclamo cruzandose de brazos haciendo un berrinche, que a sus ya casi 40 años se veía patético

-Vaya que has madurado… ¿¡Tratas de echar al asombroso yo solo por unos mezquinos 300 dólares!?- grito llamando la atención en toda la sala.- Por eso es que la policía inglesa es tan criticada

-¿De quién es la culpa de que la policía sea criticada?- Al escuchar tales palabras apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y apretó los puños tanto que las uñas se le clavaban en la mano

-No me puedes hablar así, rata- escupió furioso y luego solto un suspiro ahogado- ¿sabes qué? Ya no vendré ¿feliz? No vendré nunca más a este maldito lugar- pateo la mesa frente suyo.

-Sí, no venga, por favor- sonrio triunfante el viejo, haciendo enfadar aún más al albino

-Este lugar es tan sucio y bajo que no vendré nunca más- pateo y boto los papeles de las mesas con enojo y antes de desaparecer de allí, cruzo su mirada carmesí con la miel del italiano. Lovino espero a que pasaran algunos minutos y después salio a buscar al alemán, sabía que conociéndolo no debía estar muy lejos, y no se equivocaba, pues lo hallo apoyado en uno de los camiones de policía del garaje.

-Tsk…macho patatas 2- lo llamo por su inusual apodo, acercándose al mayor, que lo veía algo extrañado.- ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Si quiera has comido, bastardo?- pregunto un tanto molesto- ¿Qué pasa con tu estilo?-

-Mi estilo está bien, estoy tan awesome como siempre- gruño para después regresar su vista al cielo- no solo por ser el novio de mi amigo debes cuidarme como él lo dijo, soy mayor que tu ¿lo sabes?- mascullo mirando de reojo al castaño, que lanzo una pequeña maldición cansado por la actitud del otro.- Ven acá- lo llamo seriamente. Lovino dudo un momento pero luego accedió, arrepintiéndose al instante de verse atrapado y como el otro lo empujaba contra el camión y lo apoyaba allí, haciéndolo poner las manos en el carro.- Mocoso, separa las piernas y mantén las manos arriba- le ordeno mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo, palpándolo en busca de algo que solo Lovino sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?- mascullo mostrándole la cartera de cuero en su mano, haciendo que el albino detenga su búsqueda.

-Bingo, kesesese- rio mientras le arrebataba la billetera y la abría, viendo la gran cantidad de dinero que habia allí.- sí que he dado con el premio mayor.- cogió unos billetes y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

-No bebas solo alcohol, ve y come algo, idiota bastardo- gruño cruzandose de brazos derrotado, definitivamente no le caía muy bien ese albino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se acercó al lugar donde los doctores de la sala de emergencias estaban teniendo su pequeño receso diario antes de continuar nuevamente con el arduo trabajo de siempre. Se acercó en especial a una persona, el doctor Boissieu.

-Hello my friend ¿vamos por un café? Yo pago- invito alegremente al mayor que clavo su mirada intrigada en él.

-Mmm… Está bien, tengo tiempo libre ahora- acompaño al americano hasta una de las bancas del patio y se sentó allí a esperar que Alfred llegara con los cafés. Cuando el menor llego se sentó a su lado y le entrego la taza con una sonrisa-Merci

-Parece que algo bueno le paso… ¿encontró novia? O quizás… ¿novio? Jajaja- rio estruendosamente, pues él no tenía problema si era hetero o homosexual o quizás bisexual…como él.

-Non, non, solo que… hace tiempo estaba buscando a alguien- confeso mientras le daba un sorbo a su Cappuccino, justo como a él le gustaba, el sabor era perfecto.

-Estabas… lo que significa que ya encontró a esa persona- sonrio ladinamente al ver que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del mayor -hahaha, ya lo sabía, presénteme algún día a esa persona, yo también le tengo que presentar a alguien…

-Jaja, Oui… pero deje de hablarme tan formalmente, doctor Jones- pidió soltando una risa nerviosa, siempre que lo trataban así se sentía más viejo de lo que era.

-Está bien, así que desde ahora seremos amigos- se levantó felizmente- bueno… me tengo que ir, de seguro me están buscando Jaja, así que hasta luego, doctor cc

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Shit!- grito enojado mientras intentaba controlar al paciente que estaba acostado en la camilla del camión de bomberos.- Por favor, cálmese- pidió intentando sostener a aquel loco hombre que se revolvía cual demonio enjaulado, intentando liberarse de su agarre.- Feliciano, ¡Apúrate!- suplico gritando al italiano que dio un respingo en su asiento.

-Ya mismo llegamos- informo concentrándose en la carretera, habia mucho tráfico… nada iba bien.

Al paso de 5 minutos al fin llegaron al hospital. Estaciono el camión y se bajó para abrir la puerta y que Arthur saliera junto al paciente, pero la escena que encontró le helo completamente la sangre. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a aquel loco hombre con un cuchillo sobre el cuello del británico, y como este jadeaba cansado y con terror.

-¡No te acerques o lo mato!- amenazo jalando los cabellos rubios del británico, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mostrar como el afilado cuchillo estaba rozando aquella delicada piel. Definitivamente estaban en problemas….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Parece que ese aura de alegría nunca se va a quitar de ahí- murmuro Heinz al ver al francés ir en dirección a la salida del hospital vestido con un traje negro combinado de un azul eléctrico que resaltaba sus ojos, se veía perfecto con aquella ropa.

-Wow… parece como si un modelo estuviese caminando por el hospital- se acercó la pequeña rubia de ojos verde azulado al franco.

-Jajaja, Merci beacoup- agradeció los cumplidos de sus compañeros de trabajo.- Me retirare un poco más temprano hoy- sonrio agradeciendo que los sábados tan solo trabajaba hasta las 9:00 y no se quedaba hasta la madrugada como en los otros días.

-¡Je-jefe! ¡Hay un problema!- entro Raphael corriendo al hospital, agitado completamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso trajeron a una celebridad a la sala de emergencias?- pregunto Lili con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró completamente al escuchar la terrible noticia

-Un hombre loco tiene un cuchillo en el cuello de un oficial del 911 y entro a la sala de emergencias- informo desesperado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Acaso está loco?- grito Heinz furioso por la noticia

-Él dijo que tenía un desorden mental, pero el guardián no dijo nada sobre eso- explico el joven tomando bocanadas de aire para continuar

-¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto Lili preocupada por aquella pobre persona tomada como rehén

-Rayos… de todos ellos, es el capitán Arthur Kirkland…

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, apenas al escuchar ese nombre, el francés salio corriendo a la sala de emergencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La sala de emergencias era todo un desastre. La gente contemplaba la escena con impacto y terror.

-Ustedes intentan matarme ¿¡verdad!? ¡Quieren encerrarme en un manicomio!- gritaba amenazando a todos con el cuchillo que llevaba para que se alearan, sembrando el caos en la sala- ¡nadie se puede ir de este lugar si no me escuchan!-

-Apúrense llamando a la policía- pidió uno de los médicos presentes allí.

-¡Atrévanse y le corto el cuello!

-No llamen a la policía…- pidió Arthur en un suspiro- Paciente, primero permita que lo revisen- miro de reojo al hombre tras suyo, su muñeca aún seguía sangrando… a este paso podría sufrir de un derrame.- Para poder salir cuando quiera, necesita permanecer vivo- Francis entro a la sala de emergencias abriendo los ojos como platos al comprobar que los antiguos rumores eran ciertos.

-¡N-no llamen a la policía o lo mato!- grito al notar al italiano con el teléfono.

-Vee… ya los he llamado, no se tardaran en venir… por favor, dese por vencido- pidió nervioso, intentando evitar que algunas lágrimas de terror salgan de sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasa con la policía que aún no llega?- murmuro con nerviosismo.

-Aléjate idiota- reclamo al italiano que enseguida dio dos pasos atrás para que aquel hombre no lo alcanzara. Miro de reojo como uno de los doctores entraba con un carrito con materiales médicos

-¿Qué pasa con usted? ¡No se acerque!- grito nuevamente alterado y amenazante.

-Soy el encargado de la sala de emergencias- anuncio con seriedad.

-¿Qué es esto?- mascullo mirando cada una de las cosas que traía aquel hombre con terror- ¿Qué hay en esa jeringa?- frunció el ceño y lo apunto amenazante con el cuchillo.

-Necesitamos sedarlo para poder saturar la herida, también necesita una transfusión de sangre ya que usted ha perdido mucha de esta- Arthur miraba asombrado a aquel hombre que se enfrentaba sin temor alguno al loco que lo tenía como rehén. El hombre loco solto una risa sarcástica y luego poso sus ojos en el galo.

-¿Cree que no sé qué está intentando de sedarme para mandarme al hospital mental?- escupió furioso- No lo necesito, sature la herida como sea, sin esa cosa- señalo amenazante a la jeringa.

-Estoy atrapado de esta manera, ¿Cómo se supone que pueda saturarlo?- mascullo Arthur al sentir como el loco soltaba sus muñecas y lo aprisionaba del cuello con el brazo, aprovechando el ser más alto.

-¡Solo háganlo de cualquier forma! Tome solo las cosas necesarias ¡rápido!- Francis trago saliva nervioso al ver como el cuello del menor sangraba, aquel hombre habia logrado cortar aquella delicada piel, pero por suerte no era profundo, y no habia dañado ningún punto vital.

-E-está bien, toda la medicina y equipos requeridos están aquí…así que… solo lo dejare aquí- su voz habia sonado temblorosa, tenía miedo de que Arthur pudiera salir mas herido. Se acercó con cautela con el carrito hasta que la sirena de la policía comenzó a sonar, anunciando su llegada.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿La policía?- gritaba asustado el hombre.- Alguien vaya y vea si es la policía ¡rápido!- ordeno

-Sálvate cuando apague las luces- le susurro al inglés antes de retirarse de allí.

-La-la policía ha llegado, por favor, deténgase ahora, vee- suplico el italiano al notar la herida en el cuello de su jefe.

-¡No! ¡No se muevan! ¡Todos a un lado!- amenazo con el cuchillo. Los ojos del británico se cerraron, y pudo sentir como sus otros sentidos se incrementaban a falta de la vista, como en los viejos tiempos, podía escuchar y sentir hasta el mínimo movimiento. La policía entro rápidamente a la sala, y por otro lado, Alfred llego corriendo, pero fue detenido en la entrada por algunos de los doctores.

-No puede pasar, doctor Jones- trato de calmarlo uno de los médicos, ya que el estadounidense parecía alterado.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Déjenme ir!- suplico preocupado por lo que pasaba dentro de la sala.

-¡No vengan!- grito el hombre loco, Francis aprovecho su distracción para escabullirse tras la recepción y ya allí saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Raphael.

"Ahora" eso era lo que el joven vio en aquel mensaje. Solto un gran suspiro y bajo los interruptores de luz, dejando a obscuras todo el hospital.

-¡Enciendan las luces!- grito separando el cuchillo del cuello del británico y blandiéndolo en el aire en forma de amenaza para los demás presentes. En ese momento Arthur pudo oír aquella voz del pasado, aquel hombre que habia amado llamando su nombre una y otra vez

"Arthur, ¡Arthur!"

Podía escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. En ese momento Abrio sus ojos y empujo a su agresor, pudiendo escapar de él. Unas luces de color verde iluminaron ligeramente el lugar y sintió como caía sobre el cálido pecho de una persona. Entonces pudo escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, sus latidos, iguales como a su primer amor. Las luces se encendieron, su mirada choco con esos ojos azules como el cielo tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¡Arthur!- escucharon ese grito tras suyo y vieron al estadounidense con su mano apoyada en su cadera y como su bata blanca se teñía de rojo, ya que el americano habia entrado a la sala tratando de detener al loco hombre y este labia clavado el cuchillo en su cadera, por suerte no le habia dado en ningún punto vital, y no era una herida muy profunda.

-¡Alfred!- el británico al verlo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él, siendo aprisionado por esos cálidos brazos. Francis vio la escena impactado y sin saber porque, una extraña sensación de ira y dolor se apodero de su cuerpo al ver a SU ingles con otra persona, y no era cualquier persona, era el hombre que se habia convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue corriendo por los largos pasillos del hospital apenas se enteró de la noticia de que su hermano habia sido tomado como rehén. Quería encontrarlo.

-¡Arthur!- grito buscándolo por todos lados, pero su desesperación se detuvo al verlo junto a Alfred, el cual venía siendo ayudado por el británico para poder mantenerse en pie, pues su herida habia comenzado a sangrar más, haciendo que pierda mucha sangre y su cuerpo se vea debilitado.

-Hermano…- lo saludo mientras se acercaba con un rostro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo desesperado, viendo de pies a cabeza al británico, que habia escondido su herida en el cuello tras una bufanda.- ¿No te hicieron daño?

-Yo estoy bien- mascullo un poco molesto de que su hermano lo siga tratando como niño, ¡ya tenía más de 30 años!

-¡El corazón de tu hermano casi se detiene, mocoso!- reclamo enfadado.

-Estoy bien, pero Alfred… Él se lastimo por mi culpa- bajo la mirada apenado mientras los ojos del escoces se dirigían a la herida del menor

-Yo estoy bien, cuñado- rio con su característica alegría- es solo una pequeña herida, después de todo soy un héroe- Arthur golpeo su cabeza enojado, haciendo que deje de decir cosas infantiles- Jajaja, Sorry honey- se disculpó algo nervioso.

-Vamos a que te traten esa herida, Alfred- suspiro Scott de un humor neutro mientras se retiraba de allí junto al americano.

-Vee… jefe, la policía quiere hablar con usted- interrumpió el italiano aun con un poco de temor ante el británico, que acudió rápidamente a donde le indicaban, siendo visto desde lejos por el galo. Francis apretó los puños furioso después de ver tal escena, después de todo habia llegado tarde. Se dirigió a la salida al patio del hospital, siendo visto por Arthur en el camino.

-Adelántate, Feliciano, va voy- le ordeno al joven, que obedeció las órdenes del capitán y salio del hospital para irse al camión a dormir una pequeña siesta.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar recordando lo que habia pasado momentos atrás luego del accidente.

Flashback.-

-Se levantó mirando con gran asombro aquella escena romántica entre Arthur y Alfred, lo cual lo enojo, lo enojo mucho. Alfred noto su mirada sobre ellos y le sonrio alegremente.

-Gracias, doctor Boissieu. Gracias por salvar a Arthur- agradeció con una gran sonrisa- te lo recompensare, por salvar a quien yo amo…

Fin del flashback.-

-Merde… Así que ahora tienes otro héroe… eres un traidor… me prometiste esperarme- mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza y agachando la cabeza. Sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose, mas no le tomo importancia.

-Disculpe…- alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda -¿Esta bien?- pregunto el menor agachándose a la altura del galo. Francis abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquel collar con el silbato de su padre que le habia regalado a Arthur hace años. Aún seguía allí, no se lo habia sacado. Estiro su mano hasta aquella joya que le traía momentos y memorias preciosas de su pasado, pero cuando estuvo cerca de cogerlo, el británico se alejó y se incorporó mirándolo extrañado.

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua y se levantó, para coger con fuerza la mano del británico y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, estaba enojado. Pudo notar el miedo reflejado en los ojos de menor, lo cual lo enfado aún más. Quería decirle todo, quería reclamarle por estar con otra persona, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta aquí este capitulo Jajaja ¿Qué les parecio? Si… este fue un capitulo muy raro… bueno, luego se explicara el porque Lud tiene un hijo, pero como ya lo mencione antes, en este fic habrá gerita :D y lo del final… se ira explicando en los siguientes capítulos con mas detalle.**

**Dejen un review comentándolo, onegaii, XDD**

**Y entonces, me despido, ire a escribir el próximo capitulo OwO **

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
